un PokeProblema!
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: por un invento Fallido de Clemont Ash junto a Serena,May,Dawn,Misty,Iris y Korrina terminan transformadas en diferentes evoluciones de Eevee y Korrina en un Lucario ahora deberán soportar vivir así hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad pero por una epoca del Año normal para los Pokemon comenzaran a sentir algo por nuestro Protagonista (AshxHarem). ahora si el capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**bueno aquí mi primer Fic Harem que hago jeje espero y les guste sera algo raro digo en lo que respecta ya que no eh leído uno asi hasta ahora pero** **disfrútenlo**

 **bueno arregle algunas cosas que la verdad había pasado por alto ademas de arreglar un poco la ortografía si hay algo mal diganme porque algunas veces el Word no me lo dice o me cambia las palabras**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era un día Tranquilo en Pueblo paleta Ash estaba en su casa haciendo algo productivo como es su costumbre hacia ya un mes había regresado de Kalos y decidió descansar un tiempo antes de retomar su viaje para ser un maestro Pokemon,el trabajaba arduamente junto a su fiel compañero Pikachu en algo que dejaría muy cansado a cualquiera

― _Ash , Pikachu despierten recuerden que le prometieron al profesor Oak ayudarlo en el laboratorio_ ―Delia grito desde la cocina

― _ya voy!_ ―Grito Ash levantándose junto a Pikachu el observo el calendario y se dio cuenta que era el aniversario de su inicio como entrenador y el Profesor le dejo utilizar la reserva para hacer una reunión a cambio de que le ayude con los pokemon en lo que está en el pueblo así que solo acepto el trato

― _Mira Pikachu hoy es el aniversario de cuando Comenzamos nuestro viaje recuerdas?_ ―Pregunto Ash a lo que Pikachu asintió sonriendo

Ambos bajaron a toda Velocidad por la escalera luego de comer el desayuno que la madre de Ash le había preparado este fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio donde al abrir lo primero que recibió fue una aplastada amistosa de Muk

― _hola Muk si yo también estoy feliz de verte jejeje podrías bajarte no me dejas respirar_ ―Dijo Ash y Muk se bajo cuando este se Levanto Pikachu volvió a subir a su Hombro y siguió su camino hacia el Profesor Oak quien estaba junto a su Rotom terminando de revisar unas cosas cuando observo a Ash Llegar

― _buenos días Ash_ ―saludo el Profesor

― _buenos días Profesor―_ Saludo Ash llegando junto con Pikachu

― _Ash necesito que junto a Tracey cuides de los Pokemon mientras voy por Serena , Clemont,Bonnie y Korrina está bien? Mientras puedes ir preparando todo para esa reunión que quieres hacer ah y hoy en la tarde llega la entrenadora por su equipo de la evolución de Eevee_ ―Dijo el profesor mientras Rotom estaba flotando a su lado Ash asintió y fue hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba Tracey alimentando a los Pokemon de Ash entre ellos uno se acerco feliz de verlo

― _buenos días Ash!_ ―Un pequeño Zorua salto hacia ash este lo atrapo en el aire hacia poco cuando volvió de Kalos recibió una llamada de la profesora Junniper diciendo sobre esos Pokemon que buscaban a Ash ella lo llamo y el fue hacia Unova donde al reencontrarse volvieron con el donde por razones "Extrañas" para Ash Zoroark era muy cariñosa con el cosa que hacia enojar a Bayleef y comenzaban varias peleas por eso.

― _hola Zorua como te está yendo aquí en el laboratorio?_ ―Pregunto Ash al pequeño que como llegaron hace poco no sabía si se había adaptado bien a todos los Pokemon del condimento

― _me estoy divirtiendo mucho varios de tus Pokemon me tratan bien Snorlax me deja saltar en su barriga sin que le moleste_ ―Dijo Zorua sonriendo para luego irse otra vez a desayunar

― _Hola Tracey_ ―Saludo Ash a su amigo este se volteo y le devolvió el saludo

― _hola Ash que bueno verte_ ―Saludo Tracey

― _bueno que necesitas que Haga?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _algo Fácil solo necesito que veas a los Pokemon mientras termino de hacer unas cosas para el profesor luego te ayudare a Preparar todo para la fiesta_ ―Dijo Tracey y Ash asintió

Así paso unas Horas mientras Tracey terminaba unos trabajos que le encargo el Profesor Oak Ash vigilaba y jugaba con sus Pokemon y uno que otro de otro entrenador se acercaba a jugar ya habían pasado un rato y Ash junto con Tracey habían acomodado todo para la fiesta cuando observaron el Auto de Gary sabiendo que era el Profesor Oak ya que Gary no se encontraba en la Región en esos Momentos por unas investigaciones y le prestó el auto a su Abuelo, el fue hacia la puerta y al abrirla observo a todos sus Amigos saludándolo este sonrío al verlos a todos

― _Feliz aniversario Ash_ ―Saludo Misty con una sonrisa

― _ah esta fecha siempre me hace recordar cuando comenzamos a viajar los tres recuerdan?_ ―Pregunto Brock poniéndose nostálgico con sus recuerdos

― _Ash adivina ya tengo todas las Medallas para la liga Hoenn cuando termine esta mis padres me dieron permiso para venir hasta Kanto donde retare la liga añil espero que puedas ayudarme y de paso tener nuestra Batalla_ ―Dijo entusiasmado Max a lo que Ash asintió

― _estaré esperando ese Día_ ―Dijo Ash con su sonrisa medio retadora y algo infantil

― _sigues siendo como un niño Ash no cambias jamás_ ―Saludo Iris sonriéndole

― _Hola Ash , A pasado tiempo_ ―Saludo Korrina sonriéndole este le devolvió el saludo

― _hola Korrina_ ―Saludo Ash sonriendo también

― _me da gusto verlos a todos vengan vamos para la parte de Atrás es donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta_ ―Dijo Ash y todos fueron hacia la parte de Atrás

― _todos estos son tus Pokemon ash? Increíble!_ ―Dijo Serena observando la gran cantidad de Pokes de Ash

― _Son tan lindos_ ―Bonnie salió corriendo hacia el Oshawott de Ash quien al verla también huyo

― _Oye Ash y estos Pokemons también son tuyos?_ ―Clemont observo a un grupo de Pokemons de la misma especie era un grupo de la evoluciones de Eevee mas especifico un vaporeon,Espeon,Jolteon,Sylveon,Umbreon ,Glaceon descansando

― _no son de una entrenadora que los dejo para que el Profesor Oak los revisara hoy vuelve por ellos_ ―Dijo Ash

― _no te molesta si pruebo un invento que eh estado trabajando? Sería la oportunidad perfecta para probarlo con estos Pokemon_ ―Dijo Clemont

― _bien pero si explota tú te haces responsable_ ―Dijo Ash y Clemont de su mochila saco su invento y lo comenzó a ensamblar para probarlo

Paso el día y todo fue risas y diversión contando las diferentes anécdotas de todos como por ejemplo que Brock aun no conseguía Novia, May y Dawn estaban por participar en el gran festival de Kanto el próximo Año , Iris ahora era discípula de Clair para ser maestra Dragón y varias cosas mas ya estaba por atardecer cuando un grito de Clemont les iso girar a todos

― _Clemont que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash este solo se chupaba el dedo

― _Me martille el dedo por accidente_ ―Dijo este y todos soltaron un suspiro

― _hay Clemont…_ ―Dijo Korrina dando un suspiro

― _bueno Al menos esto está listo_ ―Dijo Clemont observando a todos

― _así y que hace?_ ―Pregunto Iris curiosa

― _esto permitirá hablar con los Pokemon lo llamo en Poke-comunicador_ ―Dijo el señalando a su invento con gran orgullo este era como una computadora con una antena Parabólica arriba y un micrófono abajo

― _Cillan me acompañas a traer el Helado creo que ya es hora de servirlo_ ―Dijo Brock por lo que comentaron los inventos de Clemont siempre explotaban

― _Helado? Yo quiero!_ ―Grito Bonnie y siguió a ambos al igual que Max ya que también quería Helado

― _bueno Enciéndelo_ ―dijo Dawn ya muy curiosa para ver si funcionaba o no

Clemont lo encendió pero algo extraño sucedió la antena solo apunto a las Evoluciones de Eevee que se asustaron y se fueron de ahí cuando la maquina comenzó a expulsa humo y saltar un poco todos solo observaban en eso la antena lanzo una especie de Rayo creando una gran Humareda que Clemont por suerte evito ya que se lanzo a unos arbustos cuando la maquina exploto cuando salió solo observo la mesa donde habían estado todos tirada

― _Chicos?_ ―Pregunto Clemont nervioso

― _Clemont! Ese invento tuyo casi nos mata!_ ―Grito Korrina y Clemont suspiro aliviado al parecer no les ocurrió nada o eso creía

― _están todos bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _creo que si pero me siento un poco Extraña_ ―Dijo Misty

Clemont aun en los arbustos observaba como el Humo se iba y cuando lo iso su mandíbula se desencajo del asombro ahí donde deberían estar sus Amigos habían varias evoluciones de eevee mas un Lucario

― _Chi..chi…chicos?_ ―Pregunto Clemont

― _que sucede Clemont?―_ Una Sylveon hablo con la voz de Serena a lo que Clemont Grito

― _oye no grites_ ―Dijo aquel Lucario con Voz de Korrina Clemont volvió a Gritar mas Fuerte

― _Clemont porque Gritas que te sucede y porque estas más alto?_ ―Pregunto un Jolteon quien tenía en su cabeza la gorra de Ash

― _mi..mírate…_ ―Dijo Clemont y tomo un pedazo de Metal de la Maquina y se lo puso en frente a aquel Jolteon quien al mover la pata y ver que el reflejo iso lo mismo se observo a sí mismo y luego pego un grito que fue tan fuerte que todos los Pokemon de todos se acercaron a ver que sucedía incluso el profesor Oak y Delia que estaban dentro del laboratorio junto a Brock ,Cillan ,Bonnie y Max también salieron

― _que sucede?!_ ―Grito Brock alterado pensando que algo sucedía luego observo a Clemont que señalaba a aquel grupo de Pokemon que estaban junto a la ropa tirada de todos los demás

A Brock le tomo unos segundos notar algo que aquel Jolteon tenía la gorra de Ash, una Vaporeon tenía una liga en una oreja , una glaceon tenia el Pañuelo en la cabeza y por ultimo una Espeon llevaba un gorro blanco en su cabeza

― _que paso?! Los transformaste en Pokemon?!_ ―Grito Brock del asombro

― _qué?!_ ―Gritaron todos al darse cuenta incluso los Pokemon de Ash estaban con la boca abierta del asombro al saber eso

― _Clemont arréglalo!_ ―Grito Misty para luego un chorro de agua salió de su boca impactando con Clemont mandándolo de nuevo a los arbustos

― _yo ise eso?_ ―Pregunto Misty al verse a si misma estaba que no lo creía quería gritar pero el grito no salía estaba en Shock

― _ahora que aremos no puedo volver a mi casa así que aria mi mamá?_ ―Pregunto Dawn de solo imaginar que cuando llegue a su casa de esa forma su madre la capture con una pokebola y la haga una especie de Mascota

May tenía la misma idea pero era con su Padre que la capture y la use para las batallas lo mismo pasaba en su mente con su Hermano que se le ocurriera capturarla y utilizarla para la liga Hoenn

― _hay ahora que haré!_ ―Grito Iris esta era un Umbreon que en sus orejas tenia esas esferitas que tenía en el cabello iris

― _no puedo ser líder de Gimnasio así!_ ―Grito Korrina al observarse ella era la única que era un Lucario por alguna extraña razón además de llevar su casco puesto del cual sobresalían sus orejas

― _Clemont arréglalo!_ ―Gritaron todas amenazando a Clemont quien se oculto detrás de Brock del miedo

― _aun no sé cómo pero lo intentare_ ―Dijo Clemont con miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer todas

― _oigan y Ash?_ ―Pregunto Serena esta era una Sylveon con su gorro puesto

― _ayuda!_ ―Grito Ash mientras era perseguido por Zoroark y Bayleef el profesor Oak puso una cara de preocupación

― _espero que esto no les suceda a ustedes Chicas_ ―Dijo él y todas la miraron

― _de que habla Profesor?_ ―Pregunto Cillan

― _bueno hoy comienza la etapa del Celo en los Pokemon ósea sus hormonas se alborotan y buscan reproducirse con este predicamento puede ser que las chicas busquen el macho de su especie para reproducirse claro si es que sus instintos pokemons no están activos pero si sucede puede pasar que sus instintos las traicionen y busquen al macho más cercano de su especie que sería Ash porque de las otras evoluciones que ya devolví todas eran Hembras , y con Korrina que es una Lucario seria que buscaría al macho más fuerte para eso así que les sugiero estar atentas por todo lo que pueda ocurrir con ustedes_ ―Dijo el Profesor y todas abrieron los ojos todas rojas y asombradas

La mayoría no saben pero se les cruzo por la mente a ellas con Ash como Pokemon con pequeños Eevees junto a ellos a cada una se le cruzo una línea roja por la cara cuando la sacudieron para olvidar eso

― _creo que nos tendremos que quedar aquí hasta que todo esto se solucione_ ―Dijo Misty suspirando para luego expulsar burbujas de su boca

― _debo aprender a controlar esto!_ ―Dijo ella histérica

― _creo que nosotros podemos ayudarte como eres una Pokemon de agua podríamos ayudarte a controlar tus ataques mientras reparan la maquina_ ―ella se giro para ver a los Pokemon de Ash mas a Greninja hablar por el grupo

― _ee…está bien…_ ―Dijo ella nerviosa por escucharlos hablar

― _que está bien?_ ―Pregunto El Profesor Oak

― _Greninja dijo que me ayudarían a controlar mis habilidades hasta que todo esto termine_ ―Dijo ella y al profesor se le prendió el foco

― _es una buena idea cada una podría pasar tiempo con los pokemons de Ash y los suyos para controlar sus ataques , bueno veamos Ash es un Jolteon deberá estar con Pikachu para que le ayude, Misty una vaporeon pasara tiempo con los pokemons de Agua de Ash , May una Glaceon podría hacerlo con el Glaile de ash y la glaceon de ella , Dawn es una Espeon bueno Ash no tiene Pokemon Psíquicos así que no se qué hacer , Iris una Umbreon bueno podrías ir con Zoroark para intentar controlar tus ataques y serena es una Sylveon ella podría pasar tiempo con su Sylveon para controlar tus Ataques y Korrina…emmm…_ ―El Profesor Oak solo se puso a pensar

― _Bueno Tal Vez Noctowl Pueda ayudarme el conoce ataques Psíquicos ─_ Dijo Ella algo desanimada ya que no la podrían ayudar

─ _Max Tiene una gardevoir podría ayudarte pero está en Hoenn─_ Dijo May a lo que Dawn seguía igual

─ _Puedo pedirla que me la envíen ya regreso ─_ Max fue Hacia el laboratorio acompañado de Tracey para hacer eso

― _no hace falta con migo Profesor Lucario es tipo Lucha y solo debo mantenerme tranquila para no pelear_ ―Dijo ella cuando sintió una mirada detrás suya ella se giro para ver a su Lucario con ojos de corazón

― _Amada entrenadora!_ ―Grito lucario para luego recibir una patada que lo mando derechito al estanque de la reserva

― _tendré que soportar a mi propio lucario no puede ser…_ ―Suspiro ella

― _ah y para no levantar sospechas todos pero todos se quedaran en la reserva para hacerse pasar como Pokemon normales_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak y todos refutaron cosas en contra pero ya estaba decidido

― _oigan y Ash?_ ―Pregunto Serena

― _por milésima vez ayuda!_ ―Grito Ash corriendo de Bayleef , Zoroark y ahora Snivy todas tenían una mirada medio lujuriosa hacia el Nuevo Jolteon quien corría además que era perseguido por sus Pokemon para ayudarlo sin mucho éxito todas eran mas rápidas

* * *

 **bueno como veran todo es culpa de Clemont y la temporada de apariamiento de los Pokes (? les aclaro que no se escribir Lemon o esas cosas asi que no creo que haya descripcion de ello pero bueno digo que esta idea se me ocurrió ya que jugando Pokemon Showdown con mi equipo Eevee se me cruzo por la mente asi que lo escribi sin mas me despido pero primero dejare en claro que Pokemons son cada personaje transformado**

 **Ash:Jolteon**

 **Misty:Vaporeon**

 **May:Glaceon**

 **Dawn:Espeon(bueno aqui lo arregle ya que bueno si me di cuenta que Flareon no iba a quedar aunque lo ise tarde agradezco la observación asi que lo cambie por espeon asi podre poner otras cosas jeje)**

 **Iris:Umbreon**

 **Serena:Sylveon**

 **Korrina:Lucario**

 **bueno son los que son cada chica les digo que el fic"Rearmando la Vida" sera actualizado dentro de Dos semanas ya que a ese fic lo hago lento para que quede bien bueno me despido hasta la proxima bye byeah si alguien quiere jugar al Pokemon Showdown contra mi búsquenme como "The-Flareon" , Por Favor Dejen Reviews ayudan al animo para seguir**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui el Cap dos agradezco los Reviews y tambien los pequeños Errores que pase por alto bueno eh aqui el cap quiero aclarar por si no leyeron un poco el cap uno aqui Dawn cambien de Eeveelucion ya no es una Flareon si no que lo cambie por una Espeon ya que me di cuenta que podia hacer mas asi jaja bueno aqui les dejo el cap disfrútenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Luego de Ash lograra escapar de sus acosadoras Pokemon no salió en todo lo que quedo del dia del laboratorio donde se mantenía escondido junto a su madre y sus amigas quienes vigilaban a Clemont mientras reparaba la maquina oh mas bien la construía de cero

― _chicas puedo descansar? Llevo tres horas trabajando_ ―Se Quejo Clemont

― _NO!_ ―Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

― _trabajaras toda la noche si es necesario pero quiero volver a ser Humana_ ―Grito Misty enojada

― _pero estoy cansado!_ ―Grito Clemont

― _y nosotras te podemos lastimar ahora Clemont sigue!_ ―Grito Korrina mientras tenia bajo una pata a su Lucario Noqueado

― _no se porque pero tengo mucho sueño_ ―Ash quien se Hecho en el Sillón del Profesor se comenzó a Dormir hasta quedarse dormido

Al Dia Siguiente Ash solo abrió los ojos para ver que se encontraba en la sala del Profesor Oak este se miro y vio que aun seguía como un Jolteon solo dio un suspiro esperaba que fuera solo un mal Sueño pero no era real y mucho

― _bueno..vere si Clemont logro terminar o avanzar con la maquina_ ―Cuando fue a verlos solo observo una pila de Escombros y Clemont dormido

― _pero..que sucedió?_ ―Pregunto Ash al ver que Tracey estaba limpiando lo que quedo de la maquina

― _bueno las chicas presionaron mucho a Clemont las tres atacaron por error y destruyeron la maquina ahora deben esperar a que le lleguen mas materiales a Clemont para reconstruirla_ ―Dijo Tracey observando a Ash

― _y las Chicas?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _estan Afuera tratando de aprender a manejar sus Ataques_ ―Dijo Tracey y Ash salió por una puerta que había para algunos Pokemons este movio las orejas para ver si las podía escuchar ya que no las veía para su suerte Brock corto orificios en su gorra para que sus orejas salieran y no le fuera incomodo este solo guardo silencio para escuchar su ambiente y las encontró ya que distinguió la voz de Dawn

Ash corrió hacia donde venia la Voz y la encontró junto a Noctowl y la Gardevoir de Max esta escuchaba como ambos le daban lecciones para aprender a usar sus habilidades Psiquicas también para poder aprender nuevas

― _hola Ash_ _―_ Saludo Noctowl levantando el Ala Ash solo levanto lentamente la pata para saludar aun se le hacía algo extraño poder entender a los pokemon ósea poder hablar con ellos

― _Hola Noctowl…y como va el entrenamiento para que pueda manejar sus ataques?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _van Bien Dawn es una gran aprendiz ya ah logrado dominar rápidamente sus habilidades Psiquicas ahora practica el ataque Psicorrayo_ ―Dijo Gardevoir y Ash asintió y se fue 

Este siguió su recorrido por el lugar desde su punto de Vista Pokemon a lo que cuando llego al Estanque observo a Misty nada junto a varios Pokemon de Agua de Ash

― _Oye Ash esto es Facil ya domine mis ataques!_ ―Grito ella para luego sumergirse en el agua

Se fue hacia el Claro que había en la reserva cuando Pikachu lo alcanzo este se giro para verlo se veía cansado al parecer lo venia buscando de Hace rato este lo miro negando la cabeza

― _que sucede Pikachu?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender

― _te estuve hablando desde hace rato para que vengas a practicar Ash y no me hacías caso_ ―Dijo el con el seño Fruncido y tirando chispas Ash rio Nervioso

― _bueno Comencemos_ ―Dijo Pikachu y ambos se posicionaron para verse mutuamente todos los Pokemon de Ash fueron a ver cómo le iba a su entrenador en eso junto con las Chicas

― _bueno veamos que puedes hacer lanza un rayo_ ―Dijo Pikachu y observo un fuerte trueno que casi le da a el pero le dio a Oshawott

― _eso era Trueno?!_ ―Grito Pikachu del asombro

― _haber …prueba ataque rapido_ ―Dijo Pikachu y Ash corrió hacia este pero su boca se lleno de electricidad Pikachu lo esquivo y este mordió a Oshawott electrocutándolo otra vez

― _colmillo Rayo…parece que lo estas dominando bien_ ―Dijo Pikachu

― _no se porque pero cuando desperté sentí que podía controlar todos mis ataques_ ―Dijo Ash y Pikachu lo observaba

― _entonces no tienes Problemas en un combate verdad Ash?_ ―Pregunto Pikachu a lo que Ash sonrió de una forma confiada

― _podemos intentar_ ―Dijo Ash y lanzo un trueno y Pikachu un Inpactrueno

Cuando Chocaron ambos ataques Pikachu no veía a Ash por el Humo cuando se disipo no lo observaba cosa que comenzó a mirar a todos lados cuando este salió de debajo de la tierra golpeándolo habia usado Excabar , Pikachu en el aire se reincorporo y lanzo una cola de Hierro a lo que Ash solo paro su pelaje del cual salieron disparados como agujas hacia Pikachu este fallo su ataque cuando estaban en el suelo Pikachu lanzo una electrobola a lo que cuando Impacto con Ash este la absorvio sin ningún daño este se metió debajo de la tierra y Pikachu lo buscaba con la mirada observo cuando un cráter se abrió y salió Ash para volver a entrar y luego volvió a salir detrás y luego a los lados creando una gran cantidad de Agujeros cuando Pikachu se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de ellos pensó en usar Cola de Hierro en el suelo pero cuando lo iso de todos los cráteres varios rayos salieron golpeándolo no le causo daño por ser ataque eléctrico pero eso lo distrajo para que Ash le diera una tacleada por la espalda mandándolo al suelo vencido este solo lo observaba y Pikachu a el

― _tal parece que Ash gano un puesto en el top 10 de sus Pokemons mas fuertes_ ―Dijo Krookodile y Ash los observo

― _top 10?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender

― _es algo que Creamos nosotros para saber cual es el mas fuerte Pikachu ocupaba el lugar 6 pero tu le quitaste el lugar al vencerlo aunque creemos que no deberías contar aquí ya que por ende tu eres nuestro entrenador pero no tu pokemon_ ―Dijo Infernape tranquilo

― _bueno no Importa diganme que les pareció chi.._ ―Ash observo a todas las Pokemons Hembras que observaron la lucha que tenían brillitos en los ojos

― _Chicas?_ ―Pregunto Ash a lo que sus compañeras lo observaron

― _ash…que fuerte…_ ―Dijo Dawn con una línea roja debajo de sus ojos

― _tan valiente…_ ―siguio Serena igual

― _todo un Macho Alfa…_ ―Dijo Iris acercándose lentamente

― _el si es un hombre fuerte_ ―Korrina también se acercaba lento al igual que las demás chicas , también Zoroark ,Snivy y Bayleef

― _creo que mejor me voy de aquí…_ ―Dijo Ash y comenzó a correr

― _Vuelve aquí!_ ―Gritaron todas cuando lo sacaron persiguiendo

Ash corria tratando de escapar de ellas porque de solo verlas sabia que si se quedaba perdería su inocencia mientras corria esquivaba bola sombra,Chorros de Agua , barreras y látigos Sepa ya que sus "Chicas" habían sido traicionadas por sus instintos y como si hubiera usado atracción en ese combate estaban locas por el con ganas de hacerlo suyas

― _ayuda!_ ―Grito Ash esquivando los latigo sepa de Snivy y Bayleef

― _ya vamos Ash!_ ―el solo observo como Greninja y Sceptille lo seguían con la intención de ayudarlo

Ambos saltaron en frente de Ash y sus perseguidoras con la intención de defender a su entrenador

― _no se acercaran a Ash si antes enfrentarnos_ ―Dijo Greninja

― _bueno_ ―Dijo May y luego vio como Korrina le dio un mega puño a Greninja mandándolo hacia un árbol mientras las demás chicas no eran amables con el Pobre Sceptille quien fue congelado,mojado,golpeado por ataques psíquicos y tipo siniestro ademas de un ataque óseo

― _Corre…_ ―Greninja cayo inconsciente luego de decirle a Ash que siguiera corriendo ese se alzo a correr otra vez pero cuando iba a escaparse Korrina de un salto se puso de frente estaba agitada a demas de sonrojada y con una sonrisa que no decía nada lindo para Ash

― _Te tengo…_ ―Dijo ella y cuando iba a tomar a Ash un milagro sucedió

― _Amada Entrenadora!_ ―su Lucairo salió de solo el sabe donde y la abrazo Ash aprovecho eso para escapar mientras Lucario era noqueado por Korrina otra vez

Ash siguió corriendo esquivando los ataques cuando observo como Swellow se puso al lado de este al parecer indicándole que suba

― _Sube Ash_ ―Dijo Swellow y Ash de un salto se subió enzima de el y este levanto vuelo no fue mucho ya que por la fuerza Psiquica de Dawn lo freno y derribo este volvió a correr mientras Swellow era lastimado

― _ayuda…_ ―Dijo el y vio como los demás Pokemon de el se pusieron junto a este eran Charizard,Infernape,Torterra,Staraptor,Talonflame,Pikachu y Noctowl

― _nosotros te ayudaremos Ash_ ―Dijo Charizard y Ash sonreía

― _Ash no corras!_ ―La Voz de Serena se escucho

― _Corre Ash nosotros la distraeremos_ ―Dijo Charizard y este corrió pero cuando las chicas llegaron todos estaban algo nerviosos

― _oh nos dejan pasar o lo lamentaran_ ―Dijo misty expulsando un aura negra al igual que todas ellos del miedo las dejaron pasar

" _perdónanos Ash "_ Dijo Charizard en su mente

Ash llego hacia un árbol que le impedía el paso y todas las chicas estaban frente a el este retrocedía Nervioso temiendo lo que le pudiera Pasar

― _Ahora si Ash_ ―Dijeron ellas y Ash de puro instinto lanzo un trueno golpeando a Todas quienes calleron ante este cuando volvieron en si todas observaban el lugar donde se encontraban

― _Como Llegamos aquí?_ ―Pregunto May sin entender

 _―mejor que no lo sepan_ ―Dijo Ash algo traumado mientras caminaba con paso rápido hacia el laboratorio

― _Ash!,Misty,Serena,Dawn,May Iris ,Korrina a almorzar!―_ Grito Tracey y todos fueron hacia Haya cuando llegaron este les sirvió a cada uno un Plato de comida pokemon en platos con el nombre de Cada Uno

― _es Enserio Tracey? Comida Pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Misty creyendo que era una mala Broma

― _Ahora son Pokemon y deben alimentarse bien así que coman_ ―Dijo el y todos dudaron un segundo comenzaron a comer lento

― _esto no sabe tan mal_ ―Dijo Dawn comiendo

― _Tienes Razon_ ―Dijo Serena comiendo

― _esta Delicioso_ ―Dijo Ash mientras comía

Luego de haber comido y pasar casi toda la Tarde perfeccionando sus ataques para manejarlos correctamente ya era de Noche y la mayoría se fue a Dormir solo Ash se mantenía despierto ellos dormían dentro del laboratorio pero Ash logro salir y fue a ver las Estrellas cercano al Lago este solo las observaba con melancolía le era raro estar así como un Pokemon y mas aun tener que pasar por todo eso

― _Ash?_ ―Este se giro para ver a Dawn acercarse hacia el solo la observo

― _tampoco puedes dormir?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella negó

― _me es algo difícil dormir estando de esta forma y por lo que veo te pasa lo mismo a ti también_ ―Dijo ella y Ash solo observaba las estrellas

― _quisiera disculparme por lo de hoy_ ―Dijo ella apenada

― _no tienes que disculparte fue causa de esta temporada y no podias controlarte ―_ Dijo Ash y ella solo miro a otro lado

― _pero si hubiera sido mas fuerte yo no hubiera pasado pro eso y tu no estarías algo perturbado pro todo lo ocurrido ¡_ ―Dawn se altero un poco ya que le causaba mucha vergüenza lo que ocurrió ese dia cosa que no se dio cuenta que levanto a Ash con sus Poderes y le quitaba el aire

― _Da..Dawn…_ ―Dijo Ash casi sin aire

― _no ash no tienes que decir nada fue culpa mia y de las demás que pasaras por esto_ ―Dijo ella siguiendo

― _no..respiro_ ―Dijo el con poco aire

― _si yo tampoco podria respirar cerca de alguien que casi me viola_ ―ella mal interpretaba todo lo que Ash decía este ya perdió el conocimiento por aquello y quedo Inconsciente

― _Ash? Porque no dices nada? Ya no quieres Hablarme? , es eso?_ ―Pregunto ella y se giro para verlo Inconsciente

― _ASH!_ ―Grito Dawn y luego sintió sus latidos y dio un suspiro de alivio estaba bien ella con sus poderes lo levanto y trato de no lastimarlo y lo llevo de nuevo al Laboratorio donde lo dejo dormir y ella también trato de dormir

A la mañana siguiente el dia siguió tranquilo la mayoría de las chicas aun no amenazaban a clemont ya que sus piesas llegarían en una semana , Max no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y les conto a sus Padres lo ocurrido quienes fueron de Inmediato a ver a May casi se desmayan al verla así

― _mi…hija …un pokemon…no! , no te preocupes Dawn tu padre te ayudara veras que superaremos esto_ ―Dijo Norman abrazando una Glaceon

― _em papá esa es mi Glaceon yo estoy aquí desde hace una Hora_ ―Dijo May quien estaba parada junto al Profesor Oak desde hace mas de una Hora viendo como sus padres le lloraban a su Glaceon

― _oh perdón Glaceon , ven May_ ―Dijo Norman y May se acerco y Norman la abrazo y lloriqueo repitiendo lo mismo que dijo hace unos momentos

― _papá..esto será temporal …volveré a la normalidad cuando arreglen una maquina_ ―Dijo May y Norman la miro y saco una Pokebola

― _bueno vendrás con nosotros mientras pero tendre que capturarte_ ―Dijo el y estaba apunto de lanzar la pokebola cuando su esposa lo detuvo

― _no atraparas a nuestra Hija ella se quedara aquí hasta que todo se resuelva y nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí_ ―Dijo Caroline sosteniendo la mano de su esposo

― _si querida_ ―Dijo Norman y guardo la Pokebola

Mientras ella tenia su Charla familiar Ash y las chicas estaban descanzando en el estanque ese dia hacia algo de calor y decidieron ir a refrescarse

― _ah que bien se siente_ ―Dijo Ash saliendo del agua

― _siendo de tipo eléctrico no nos electrocutaras verdad Ash?_ ―Pregunto Serena a lo que Ash negó

Luego de un rato hay Ash salió del lago y fue a caminar al bosque que habia para entrar a una cueva que habia al final al parecer era la guarida de Un pokemon por como estaba pero ya nadie vivía

― _creo que seria Momento de volver_ ―Dijo Ash y cuando se dio la vuelta hay habían dos figuras paradas eran Dawn y Serena

― _Podriamos esperan un poco hay cosas que queremos hacer con tigo Ash_ ―Ash al escuchar el tono seductor en su voz supo que algo pasaba las observo y tenían ese sonrojo debajo de sus ojos ahora estaba perdido no podía hacer mucho si usaba un trueno corria peligro de derrumbar la cueva solo las observo caminar

― _que me harán?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ellas se miraron

― _Pues nada_ ―Dawn cerro los ojos y estos al abrilos eran un azul brillante Ash se sintio Cansado y solo cayo dormido ambas chicas se acercaban lentamente para cometer su acto impulsivo

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap espero y lo hayan disfrutado a este fic tal ves lo actualice otra vez el lunes mañana no podre pero bueno nos vemos la proxima por favor dejen Reviews un saludo bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Misty seguía en el agua ya que como tenía que mantenerse hidratada para no secarse solo permaneció hay cuando noto algo extraño Ash no estaba bueno eso si se había dado cuenta pero lo raro fue que Dawn y Serena no estaban cosa que le comenzó a preocupar observo a Iris dormir bajo un árbol y fue a despertarla

― _Iris Dawn y Serena no están_ ―Dijo ella y Iris movió las orejas

― _y? que tiene?_ ―Pregunto ella aun dormida

― _Ash tampoco esta_ ―Dijo ella y Iris abrió los ojos de Golpe

― _vamos a buscarlas antes de que lo Violen oye y May?_ ―Pregunto Iris corriendo junto a Misty

― _Creo que con sus Padres_ ―Dijo Misty y siguieron corriendo cuando llegaron a la Cueva ambas asomaron la cabeza para ver a los tres Dormidos

― _DAWN , SERENA ARRIBA!_ ―Grito Misty y ambas saltaron del susto y la vieron

― _oye Misty no grites estamos agotadas_ ―Dijo Dawn dando un bostezo

― _de que podrían estar agotadas ustedes dos?_ ―Pregunto Iris observándolas

― _de Ayudar a Ash_ ―dijo Dawn , Misty y Iris solo abrieron los ojos con fuerza

― _no puedo creer que ya lo hayan violado y eso llaman ayudarlo?!_ ―Grito Misty

― _eh?! Nada de eso!_ ―Grito Serena reincorporándose

― _entonces?_ ―Pregunto Misty

― _Ash sufre de Insomnio con su forma pokemon y entre Serena y yo queremos ayudarlo ella uso deseo para curarlo de eso mientras yo use Hipnosis para que duerma como corresponde entienden? Por eso estamos cansadas saben yo Creo que ustedes fueron las Mal pensadas_ ―Dijo Dawn Misty y Iris observaron a otro lado rojas de vergüenza por lo que pensaron que habían hecho las chicas

― _bu…bueno vámonos_ ―Dijo Misty queriendo huir del lugar salió tan rápido dejando una nube de Humo detrás de ella mientras Serena volvía a dormirse al igual que Dawn Iris las observo

― _no hagan nada raro con Ash ya de por si es muy extraño estar así como para que ustedes hagan algo más raro con el_ ―Iris se fue dejándola a las tres hay

Ash despertó unas horas después se sentía mejor ya no tenia sueño como lo tenia esos últimos días este Observo a Dawn y Serena dormir y salió de esa cueva al observar el cielo y ver que estaba oscureciendo ya deberían volver pero su estomago Rugio y fue hacia el laboratorio donde Tracey estaba afuera observando el Paisaje

― _Tracey_ ―Ash lo llamo y este lo observo

― _Ah hola Ash que sucede? No te había visto en todo el dia_ ―Dijo Tracey al verlo

― _si estaba dormido hace poco desperté me podrías dar algo de Comer tengo Hambre_ ―Dijo el riendo un poco Tracey asintió y fue a dentro y volvió con el plato de Ash este comenzó a comer cuando acabo lo miro

― _Me Darías otros dos Platos?_ ―Pregunto el y Tracey alzo una ceja

― _Tanta Hambre tienes?_ ―Pregunto Tracey

― _no es Para mi es para Serena y Dawn me ayudaron hoy con un problema de sueño que tengo y ahora duermen y quería llevarle comida_ ―Dijo el y Tracey volvió a entrar y trajo los dos platos para ellas

― _quieres que te acompañe?_ ―Pregunto Tracey a lo que Ash negó y como pudo llevo ambos tazones en su boca

Tracey lo detuvo y con una tela los envolvió y se lo colgó en el cuello a Ash este solo comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva al entrar las vio aun dormidas este las despertó ambas abrieron los ojos

― _Ash?_ ―Pregunto Serena al verlo este solo se quito el pañuelo de su cuello y desenvolvió la comida

― _les traje algo para que Coman , gracias a las dos por ayudarme se que deben estar débiles ya que como no dominan mucho sus ataques debió cansarlas así que coman_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo y ambas se sonrojaron y sonrieron Ash salió de la cueva y se fue hacia el Laboratorio quería ver si podía entrenar con Pikachu una vez mas pero al llegar solo observo a Misty y Iris mirando por la ventana

― _que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _Bueno acaba de volver Gary y ahora esta Charlando con el Profesor Oak sobre sus investigaciones al parecer aun no se percataron de lo sucedió y que los estamos espiando_ ―Dijo Misty y luego vio como Gary salía hacia la reserva donde los tres se pusieron normales para no levantar sospechas en eso llegaron Dawn ,Serena y May quienes los observaron

― _que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Serena y Iris le tapo la boca con la pata

― _Gary esta aquí así que no hablen solo digan el nombre de la especie que son para no levantar sospechas_ ―Dijo iris apretando los dientes las otras tres asintieron

― _Abuelo y estas evoluciones de Eevee de quienes son?_ ―Pregunto Gary al ver a todos hay

― _emm…bueno…son De Ash , si! Son los Pokemon de Ash_ ―Dijo el y Gary soltó una carcajada

― _que Gracioso Abuelo pero conociendo a Ash el no podria tener un equipo Eevee ni en sus sueños jajaja_ ―Se reia Gary cuando un rayo lo electrocuto Ash le había lanzado un trueno este solo observo al Pokemon y noto la gorra de Ash

― _a Jolteon no le gusta que hablen mal de Ash por eso te electrocuto y si te preguntas porque tiene la Gorra es que Ash se la puso ya que aquel Jolteon lo consiguió como Eevee por regalo de su Madre , además aquella Vaporeon,Umbreon,Espeon,Sylveon y Glaceon fueron regalos de todas sus amigas y el les puso esos sombreros y objetos para recordarlas cuando las use_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak cruzado de Brazos

― _oh comprendo y por cierto donde esta Ash?_ ―Pregunto Gary y el Profesor se quedo Helado no sabia que responder

― _bueno…este…_ ―Tartamudeaba el profesor sin saber ni siquiera que decir para salir de ese lio cuando un milagro ocurrió el Umbreon de Gary salió de su Pokebola y con tan solo observar a la vasta variedad de las demás evoluciones de su Especie se sintió Flechado y se acerco a Misty y Iris

― _sera que Arceus me quiere porque dejo ante mi a dos hermosas esculturas creadas por sus propias patas ―_ Aquel Umbreon quería coquetear con ambas quienes no sabían que hacer si lo golpeaban de seguro gritarían y hablarían

― _su belleza opaca por mucho a la de Cresselia creo que soy el Pokemon más Afortunado al haberlas visto a ambas_ ―Siguió Haciéndose el galán y ambas estaban incomodas y Ash por alguna extraña razón ardía de celos

― _que dicen si vamos a dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna?ustedes también pueden venir mientras mas mejor_ ―Pregunto aquel Umbreon tomando la pata tanto de Misty como de Iris y de paso mirar a Serena ,Dawn y May

― _ya estuvo!_ ―Grito Ash le importaba un pepino que Gary este cerca este solo lanzo un trueno para pegarle a aquel Umbreon quien esquivo el ataque

― _oye! Que no vez que estoy hablando con ellas?!_ ―Grito Umbreon y Ash solo le lanzo las agujas este las esquivo apenas

― _te lo diré calmadamente aléjate de ellas si no quieres que te lastime_ ―Dijo Ash mientras su cuerpo desprendía electricidad

" _creo que los instintos se apoderaron de Ash los Jolteon son muy celosos y protectores ante su pareja o parejas_ "Pensó el Profesor Oak al ver a Ash hacerle frente al Umbreon de Gary

Mientras Gary solo observaba en Shock a Ash ya que habia reconocido la voz de su amigo/Rival y solo observaba aquello

― _quieres Luchar? Así veremos quien merece estar con ellas_ ―Dijo Umbreon poniéndose para luchar al igual que Ash

― _Ya veras_ ―Dijo Ash y Lanzo un potente Trueno a aquel Umbreon quien de un salto lo esquivo apenas y observaba Ash todas las Chicas también lo hacían asombradas por lo que Hacia Ash luchaba por ellas

Umbreon lanzo una bola sombra a lo que Ash cabo un agujero mientras iba debajo de la tierra este salió detrás y lanzo varios Pin Misil que impactaron contra Umbreon , Ash volvió a meterse y Umbreon lanzo una Bola sombra a un agujero que le dio a Ash sacándolo cuando salió utilizo Pulso Umbrio quien cuando lo golpeo lo mando algo lejos Ash se levanto lentamente y corrió hacia Umbreon y lo mordió con Colmillo Trueno este retrocedió Gary quería detenerlos pero el profesor lo negó

― _Debes dejar que lo hagan así vean quien es el mas fuerte y no haya mas problemas en el futuro_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak y los dejo Luchar

Umbreon ataco con Garra Umbria a Ash quien no llego a esquivarla este al sufrirla cayo y se levantaba poco a poco cansado solo al observar como las Chicas lo miraban se levanto como pudo y corrió hacia Umbreon cuando estaba cerca cabo un agujero y umbreon solo lo buscaba Ash salió de atrás del y lanzo un trueno dándole en la Espalda este solo se tiro un poco por el ataque se veía Humo salir de el cuándo se giro y observo a Ash lanzo una bola sombra y Ash un trueno ambos ataques Chocaron y los dos cayeron Ash se levanto poco al igual que Umbreon quien al hacerlo cayo inconsciente Ash solo lo observaba , las demás se Acercaron

― _que buena Batalla Ash..en verdad luchaste por nosotras?_ ―Pregunto May algo sonrojada Ash solo sonrió y luego cayo inconsciente

― _ASH!_ ―Gritaron todas y Gary solo abrió los ojos de Sorpresa y no le salían Palabras de su Boca

― _e..ese es ASH?! QUE LE PASO?!_ ―Gary no pudo evitar Gritar el profesor Oak levanto a Ash y Gary a su Umbreon y se lo llevo a adentro las demás lo siguieron pero no las dejaron entrar a una pequeña parte medica que tiene para los Pokemon mientras Gary curaba a su Umbreon el profesor Oak le conto lo ocurrido y Gary comprendió del porque vio a Clemont tratar de rescatar materiales de una pila de escombro junto a dos Lucarios y uno con un casco

― _oh comprendo así que están tratando de volver a la Normalidad pero deben esperar a que Clemont arme la maquina otra vez? Vaya que será un poco difícil y no hay garantía de que suceda_ ―Dijo Gary y el Profesor Oak asintió

― _lo se pero aun así hay esperanzas de que lo logren_ ―Dijo el y Gary asintió hay tenía razón aunque fuera mínima aun había esperanza

Cuando el Profesor Oak termino de Curar a Ash este aun seguía inconsciente estaría así máximo una Hora el salió y vio a todas sentadas en el suelo en fila cosa que le extraño por su mirada se veían Preocupadas

― _como esta Ash? ―_ Pregunto Misty y Gary quien salió solo observaba a todas le parecía muy extraño verlas como Pokemon ya que las conocía a todas

― _el esta bien pero ahora esta descansando en una hora debería de despertar_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak y todas sonrieron ante eso y solo se quedaron hay para esperar a Ash paso una Hora y el profesor volvió a entrar a la habitación cuando vio a Ash quien comenzaba a despertar

― _veo que te encuentras Mejor Ash_ ―Dijo el Profesor y Ash asintió

― _si me encuentro mejor Profesor pero me es un poco confuso recordar lo que ocurrió_ ―Dijo Ash mirándolo

― _luchaste contra el Umbreon de Gary porque este cortejaba a tus amigas tal parece que te pusiste celoso y lo atacaste le ganaste pero también caíste inconsciente por el esfuerzo_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak y vio como Ash bajaba de la mesa de un salto tenía varias vendas y banditas en su cuerpo este solo quiso empujar la puerta cuando lo logro observo a todas que lo esperaban al verlo literlamente se lanzaron encima de el

― _que bueno que te encuentras bien Ash_ ―Dijo Misty sonriéndole

― _nos preocupaste a todas_ ―Dijo May algo enojada pero feliz de verlo bien

― _no fue muy sabio enfrentarte a Umbreon pero fue lindo ver que lo hacías por nosotras_ ―Dijo Iris y le regalo una sonrisa a Ash

― _quieren ir a afuera? Es una agradable noche_ ―Dijo Ash y todas lo siguieron hasta el lago que habia donde observaron el reflejo de la luna en el agua

― _oye Ash quiero darte algo_ ―Dijo Dawn y el se giro para verla ella le dio una lamida y luego un beso en la mejilla que tomo por sorpresa a todas inclusive a Ash

― _eso fue por habernos defendido aunque hubiéramos podido contra el aun así fue muy tierno de tu parte_ ―Dijo ella sonriéndole Ash le devolvió la sonrisa

― _si fue muy lindo_ ―Serena también le dio un beso en la mejilla

― _si fue muy maduro de tu parte_ ―Iris iso lo mismo y se quedo al lado de Ash

― _pero un poco impulsivo también_ ―May también lo beso y sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta le dio una pequeña mordida en la Oreja de forma Juguetona solo Ash se puso un poco rojo al saber lo que ocurrió

― _creo que seria mejor dormir ya es tarde_ ―Dijo Ash y se acosto en el suelo y todas se acomodaron junto a el Ash solo las miro y sonrió luego sintio un ultimo beso y vio que era Misty

― _descansa_ ―Dijo ella sonriéndole para luego dormir

Ash las observo a todas y luego sonrió y se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro hoy fue un dia largo pero para el fue lindo también el dia

Mientras en el laboratorio

Clemont y el profesor Oak mantenían una charla

― _sabe profesor puedo reconstruir la maquina pero nada dice que pueda volver a suceder digo hay muy pocas posibilidades de que vuelvan cosa que me molesta yo los meti en esto y quiero sacarlos pero fue por accidente y le seré honesto será muy difícil volver a realizar el accidente_ ―Dijo Clemton y El profesor Oak asintió serio

― _solo queda esperar a ver si lo logras_ ―Dijo el observando por la ventana la luna

* * *

 **bueno eh aquí el cap primero quiero preguntar , quien pensó que violarían a Ash? jajaja si lo hicieron vieron lo mal pensados que son bueno como ven en este cap le toco el turno a Ash de ceder a sus instintos en este caso fue de protector por sus chicas/Pokemon jajaja bueno nos leemos en el proximo cap por favor dejen Reviews bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El dia Siguiente cuando todos despertaron se dieron con todos pero todos los pokemon de Ash, y los de sus compañeras que habían llevado observándolos con una sonrisa burlona Ash los observo a todos estos solo se fueron Riendo dejando a su entrenador con la duda existencial de que había ocurrido pero mucha Importancia no le dio porque lo olvido en unos cuantos minutos ,este se estiro y fue hacia el laboratorio donde Gary estaba tomando café y dándole de comer a los Pokemon en eso ve a Ash

― _ven Ash no te are daño no soy malo_ ―Dijo Gary en cierto tono burlón Ash se acerco gruñendo

― _no es tan divertido como piensas Gary no te burles_ ―Dijo Ash y Gary solo entro unos segundos este solo reia

― _Perdón Ash pero no puedo evitarlo es divertido aunque me cuesta creer que seas un Pokemon_ ―Dijo Gary dándole de comer a Ash

― _me sucede lo mismo pero tiene algo de bueno puedo hablar con el resto de mis Pokemon además que puedo entrenar con ellos_ ―Dijo Ash y Gary solo asintió

Luego de Desayunar Ash se quedo cercano al lago de la reserva donde veía jugar a Totodile con Zorua , este solo sonreía mientras veía como Totodile lo llevaba en su espalda por el Agua aun no llegaban las demás ya que tenían que Desayunar y Dawn debía esperar en el laboratorio que hoy venia su madre ya que entre la madre de Dawn , la de May ,La de Ash y la de Serena mantienen contacto desde que Ash viajo con ellas y se cuentan todo cuando ven a los hijos de los otros así que la madre de serena llegaría al día siguiente y la madre de Dawn ese mismo día así que ella se quedaría en el laboratorio a esperarla

― _Hola Ash_ ―Misty apareció saludándolo el la observo

― _hola Misty y las demás?_ ―Pregunto el

― _bueno Serena y Dawn recibieron las visitas de sus madres el mismo dia , Iris les ayuda a Clemont y Korrina a rescatar lo que puedan de lo que era la Maquina y May está con sus padres en tu casa al parecer su madre quiere tener una "Charla" con ella con respecto a la temporada que se está viviendo_ ―Dijo Misty y Ash solo la miraba con las orejas caídas como si sintiera pena por ellas

― _bueno quieres entrenar un poco? Quiero luchar contra alguien para probar mi fuerza en batalla como Pokemon_ ―Dijo ella y Ash asintio

Ambos fueron un poco mas Cerca al estanque donde ambos solo se prepararon la mayoría de los Pokemon se juntaron para ver la lucha seria Interesante para algunos mas para los pokemon de Ash que hacia poco introdujeron el nombre de su entrenador en la tabla de posiciones que tienen en fuerza de Pokemon , ambos comenzaron Misty ataco con Surf el cual Ash esquivo con dificultada este le devolvió el ataque con un trueno el cual Misty uso Proteccion cubriéndose del ataque ella corrió hacia Ash y estando cerca le dio con un hidropulso mandándolo un poco lejos Ash se reincorporo y sacudió un poco este corrió hacia Misty y la mordió con colmillo trueno ella grito y Ash de inmediato la soltó y la miro

― _Misty te encuentras bien?_ ―Pregunto el preocupado y Misty le dio una Hidrobomba

― _no debes bajar la guardia , pero gracias por preocuparte_ ―Dijo ella y Ash lanzo un trueno a Misty quien lo recibió al no poder esquivarlo y cayo muy cansada fue mala idea luchar contra Ash ya que la vencia por tipo y por mas experiencia en combate como Pokemon

― _creo que ganaste Ash_ ―dijo ella sonriéndole Ash la ayudo a levantarse ella solo lo miro algo agitada al igual que Ash , los Pokemons de Ash se habían retirado para darle Privacidad a su entrenador

― _si fue una buena lucha_ ―Dijo el sonriendo algo cansado

Sin Previo aviso sintio que algo le mordía la Oreja el observo que Misty lo hacia juguetonamente el solo se sonrojo un poco ya que aunque no quiera admitirlo se sentía bien el le devolvió aquellas Mordidas de forma Juguetona cuando dejaron de hacerlo Misty solo le sonrió y se fue mientras Ash volvia al laboratorio donde vio salir corriendo a Dawn y Serena rumbo al Bosque el no entendió y solo las siguió cuando las encontró solo las observo sollozar a ambas

― _Dawn?, Serena?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verlas ellas ni se limitaron a observarlo

― _Por Favor Ash ahora no queremos hablar_ ―Dijo Serena sollozando al igual que Dawn

― _que sucedió?_ ―Pregunto el

― _Discutimos con nuestras Madres pero no queremos hablar de eso_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash solo iso una Mueca

― _Chicas escuchen no se pongan tristes si me toca adivinar porque discutieron fue por culpa de lo que nos ocurrió no tienen porque sentirse así verán que regresaremos a la Normalidad y todo estará bien además si en el remoto caso de que nos quedemos así para siempre…bueno yo las cuidare a todas ustedes son mis Amigas todas y las quiero así yo las cuidare_ ―Dijo Ash sonriéndoles a ambas quien cuando el comenzó a Hablar ellas lo observaron el les regalo una sonrisa y ella se lo devolvieron

― _gracias Ash_ ―dijeron ambas sonriéndoles Ash con su pata les limpio las lagrimas a cada Una ambas no saben porque pero cuando Ash lo iso ambas le lamieron una mejilla cada Una a Ash este se sonrojo un poco cuando sucedió Serena y Dawn antes de irse se acariciaron con el tal parecía que cuando Ash hacia algo bueno con ellas sus instintos salían a flote al igual que a Ash

El solo observo como Dawn y Serena se paraban frente a sus Madres que al Parecer las buscaban ambas las Abrazaron , sus madres les pidieron disculpas o eso logro leer en los labios de ellas el solo fue hacia Donde estaba Iris quien estaba jugando con Zorua este al ver a Ash solo corrió hacia Ash y le saludo

― _Hola Ash_ ―Saludo Zorua Feliz de verlo

― _Hola Zorua y tu madre?_ ―Pregunto el ya que temía que Zoroark le saltara encima

― _esta con un Blaziken que llego cuando llegaron tus amigas al parecer dejo de perseguirte por no se qué razones y comenzó a estar con aquel Blaziken_ ―Dijo Zorua y Ash suspiro con alivio al parecer ahora no tendría a Zoroark saltándole encima

― _y yo lo esto Cuidando ya que Zoroark me pidió que lo cuidara y yo lo hago ya que es divertido el Pequeño ―_ Dijo Iris observando a Ash

― _quieres Jugar Ash?_ ―Pregunto Zorua

― _pero no se cómo Juegan los Pokemon_ ―Dijo el ya que los vio jugar pero no sabia como lo hacían o en qué consistía sus juegos

― _Es Facil solo tienes que perseguirlo luego el nos persigue a nosotros y así_ ―Dijo Iris tranquila Ash entonces asintio y comenzaron a Jugar los tres

El primero en correr fue Zorua quien Ash lo Perseguía junto con Iris luego de un rato le toco a Ash correr mientras era Perseguido por Zorua y Iris para luego al último iris corrió pero fue alcanzada rápido por Ash y Zorua los tres siguieron jugando por un rato cuando Zorua ya se habia cansado y dio un bostezo se despidió de Ash y Iris y fue donde su Madre para dormir Ash y Iris solo se limitaron a tirarse al suelo a descansar Zorua era muy Hiperactivo

― _Zorua juega mucho es un Niño…_ ―Dijo Iris agotada

― _le gusta Jugar por eso es así además veo que también te divertiste jugando con el_ ―Dijo Ash agotado

― _bueno si tengo un poco de practica cuidando niños por ejemplo a ti jajaja_ ―Rio ella y Ash también rio

― _sabes por como vi que jugabas y cuidabas a Zorua te digo que serias una Excelente madre_ ―Dijo Ash y Iris se puso algo roja

― _t..tú crees?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintió con una sonrisa

― _Bueno..gracias ..será mejor que vea que hacen las demás adiós!_ ―Ella salió corriendo rápido como escapando de Ash cosa que dejo al condimento sin entender

Una vez que recupero sus Fuerzas fue hacia el laboratorio donde cuando tuvo que pasar por un bosque cuando observo como una Lluvia de Hojas bloqueaba la salida del lugar de los arboles salieron 4 Pokemon que eran su Septile , el Lucario de Korrina,el Blaziken de May y el Umbreon de Gary

― _Al fin te acorralamos…_ ―dijo Umbreon con una sonrisa medio malvada Ash retrocedió

― _no te lo tomes a mal Ash pero eh estado tras Bayleef desde que la conozco y por tu estado actual eres un potencial peligro para poder estar con ella_ ―Dijo Sceptile siendo honesto con Ash

― _yo quiero golpearlo para que Korrina vea que soy el que ella necesita y no este chico_ ―Dijo Lucario y todos lo miraron raro

― _así que te gusta andar de Humanofilico a ti_ ―Dijo Blaziken

― _oye! Esta como pokemon y como una bella lucario no es mi culpa además Umbreon quiere lo mismo con todas las chicas de Ash_ ―Se defendió Lucario ofendido

― _a mi no me metas en lo tuyo_ ―Dijo Umbreon zafándose de la conversación

― _ya! Golpeemos a Ash para poder estar con las Chicas!_ ―Grito Lucario y todos asintieron

― _sin rencores Ash pero…quiero a Bayleef ―_ Dijo Sceptile la verdad se sentía mal hacerlo pero por el amor es capaz de cualquier cosa

― _claro también perdóname por eso_ ―Dijo Ash y le disparo pin Misil a Sceptille quien solo se cubría ese ataque le hacía mucho daño

Ash aprovecho para salir de Hay corriendo mientras los demás lo seguían paso junto al lago donde Infernape ,Charizard y Greninja entrenaban estos vieron como Ash era perseguido por Sceptile , Blaziken,Lucario y Umbreon los tres dieron un suspiro

― _no pensé que en verdad lo harían_ ―Greninja salió del Agua para comenzar a correr detrás de los que perseguían a Ash junto a los demás

― _lo esperaría de Lucario o Umbreon pero de Blaziken y Sceptille? Eso ya es mucho_ ―Dijo Infernape ya que conocía a blaziken y sceptille ellos tenían orgullo como para hacer eso pero Lucario aria cualquier cosa por Korrina

― _si vamos antes de que Ataquen a Ash_ ―Dijo Charizard y voló mas alto para ver si lo encontraban

― _lo ves?_ ―Pregunto Infernape y Charizard solo esquivo un Rayo que fue lanzado el observo el suelo y justo hay estaban ellos peleando ya que acorralaron a Ash

― _los encontré!_ ―Grito Charizard y descendió en Picada para ayudar pero solo al ver la lucha se quedo sorprendido

Observo como Ash esquivaba un golpe Oseo de Lucario , de un salto esquivo la Hoja navaja de Sceptille ademas que con la boca freno la patada Ignea de Blaziken este utilizo colmillo trueno electrocuando a Blaziken cuando lo solto este quedo Paralizado mientras Ash los observaba a todos ,Umbreon lanzo una bola sombra el cual el esquivo excavando cuando salió fue debajo de Sceptille estando cerca utilizo Pin Misil dándole fuertemente este retrocedió pero cuando estaba en el aire recibió un pulso Umbrio y fue hacia un árbol Charizard ya iba a interferir pero observo que Ash se levanto y utilizo voltio Cruel dejando fuera de combate a Umbreon y algo herido a el , Sceptile iba a atacar pero se detuvo cuando vio a Ash cansado pero aun para luchar

― _no puedo…_ ―Dijo Sceptile y se acerco a Ash

― _perdón actué como un ditto urgido al creer que luchando con tigo ganaría el corazón de Bayleef si te vencía…lo lamento Ash tu que me ayudaste en todo y yo así pagándotelo me siento una basura_ ―Sceptile se arrepentía de lo que le hacía a su entrenador

― _no te preocupes no paso nada_ ―Dijo Ash algo cansado este miro para atrás y vio a Blazike y Lucario

― _ya no peleare Sceptile tiene razón así no llegare a nada además por como veo no sientes nada por Zoroark o por Bayleef así que aun tengo oportunidad_ ―Dijo Blaziken y se fue de hay llevándose a Umbreon inconsciente

― _pues yo no lograre nada mientras Ash este aquí_ ―Lucario salto para un ataque pero Ash se corrió y dio con una piedra entre las piernas este puso cara de Extremo sufrimiento mientras los espectadores cara de dolor

― _Justo en las Pokebolas_ ―Dijo Infernape con un pequeño gesto de dolor Charizard y Greninja solo hicieron un gesto de dolor y se lo llevaron arrastrando

― _buen combate Ash cuando gustes puedes entrenar con nosotros digo si es que quieres_ ―Dijo Charizard mientras se llevaban a Lucario hacia el laboratorio

Ash cuando eso ocurio volvió al Laboratorio para encontrarse con May quien practicaba junto a su Glaceon unas rutinas ella lanzo un rayo hielo al aire creando un camino Glaceon subió en el y comenzó a correr por el mientras la parte de atrás se separaba pero por unos pilares de Hielo se mantenían en pie al llegar hacia arriba salto y lanzo una bola sombra al puente este destruyéndose creando un efecto dómino haciendo que los demás también lo hagan creando una gran cantidad de Brillos y copos de nieve

― _Bien Echo Glaceon_ ―Dijo May sonriendo Glaceon le devolvió la sonrisa

― _Gracias May_ ―Respondió Glaceon con una sonrisa

― _la Próxima deberíamos intentarlo mejor para ver que sale ya que estoy así podemos inventar rutinas y otras cosas para los concursos_ ―Dijo ella y Glaceon asintió

― _Hola May_ ―Saludo Ash y ella le devolvió el saludo Glaceon se fue para darles privacidad

― _y como te fue en esa charla con tu madre?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _no quieres saberlo fue muy vergonzoso_ ―Dijo ella para luego tener un escalofrió

― _bueno..quieres hacer algo?―_ Pregunto ella curiosa

― _claro que quieres hacer?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _ya se espera un segundo_ ―Dijo ella y se fue para luego volver con Glaceon y Glaile

Ash se pregunto que iba a hacer cuando vio que los tres dispararon el rayo hielo y comenzó a hacerlo grande tipo tobogán con giros y curvas cuando terminaron Ash solo observaba aquello asombrado

― _pensé que sería divertido además que quería intentar hacer eso con mi rayo Hielo_ ―Dijo ella y por la parte de atrás subió junto a Ash y se deslizaron divirtiéndose la mayoría de los Pokemon de Ash al ver eso fueron y también se divirtieron paso un rato cuando dejaron de hacerlo ellos solo reía May observo a Ash y solo se sonrojo al verlo

" _porque lo veo de esta forma! Es mi amigo! , pero debo admitir que lo veo mas guapo…que digo!"_ Grito May en su mente mientras se sonrojaba pasando de azul claro a rojo en sucara

― _Vamos May ambas sabemos que estas sintiendo algo por Ash solo míralo te digo que siendo un Jolteon le sienta bien se ve fuerte y atlético si no lo quieres pues me lo quedare yo jaja_ ―Rio Glaceon con una sonrisa medio lujuriosa

― _Glaceon!_ ―Grito May roja y ella solo rio

― _solo te digo quien sabe hasta cuándo Ash pueda aguantar sus impulsos solo te digo que los Jolteon son compañeros perfectos atentos , amables y protectores pero en lo otro son como decirlo …les encanta hacerlo y ya_ ―Dijo Glaceon y se fue dejando a May roja por lo que dijo su Pokemon

Llego el anochecer y todas se reunieron en una parte donde Ash las invito para ver las estrellas era en la parte mas alejada del terreno del profesor Oak donde casi ningún Pokemon va porque no hay absolutamente nada de interés cuando llegaron Ash les mostro la hermosa vista de una Luna grande y blanca a Iris le brillaron los anillos de solo verla

― _que les parece?_ ―Pregunto Ash y todas estaban mudas al observar a Ash quien estaba parado delante de la Luna quien lo hacía deslumbrar a todas solo se sonrojaron y se acercaron a Ash

― _Ash gracias por ser tan atentos con nosotras_ ―Dijo May mientras le lamio la mejilla a Ash

― _si se ve que maduraste pero aun tienes una actitud infantil que enamora…_ ―Dijo Iris mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta

― _siempre arriesgándote por todas nosotras_ ―Dijo Misty mordiéndole una oreja

― _siempre ayudándonos a cumplir nuestros sueños_ ―Dawn le mordió la otra Oreja

― _siempre apoyándonos a cumplir nuestros sueños incluso cuando tu buscas los tuyos que están alejados de los nuestros_ ―Serena con los listones que tenia acaricio a Ash este se relajo y se dejo acarisiar sabia que ellas habían sucumbido a los instintos de los Pokemon pero no podía hacer nada lo que le hacían se sentía tan bien que el también ya iba a sucumbir

― _queremos agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotras_ ―Dijo Misty y Ash ya mando al carajo su cordura

― _no te molestara verdad?_ ―Pregunto Serena a lo que Ash asintio

Y todas se acercaron a el y comenzaron mientras la luna solo estaba de espectador

* * *

 **bueno aqui el cap , ahora si pueden mal pensar lo que les de la gana ya que abra zukulenzia en el proximo cap pero hay surge un pequeño problema no me sale bien escribir zabrozongo asi que el que quiera ayudarme que me envie un Pm por favor ya que en si nunca habia escrito lemon ni nada de eso , bueno sin mas me despido hasta el proximo cap bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**antes quisiera decir que no pude poner cosas Zukulentas en el fic por eso no actualise ayer ya que me puse a trabajar en el cap pero no salia asi que solo puse poco casi nada lo mismo disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Amanecía en Pueblo paleta y el sol comenzó a dar en la cara de Ash este solo iso una mueca y movió sus orejas y abrió los ojos , el observo a las demás junto a el dormir tranquilas el solo sonrió y se estiro para comenzar a caminar hacia el laboratorio al llegar Tracey lo observo y no pudo evitar comenzar a reir

― _que es gracioso tracey?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender porque su amigo se agarraba el estomago de la risa

― _tu..tu cara Ash jajajajajajaja!―_ Se revolcaba Tracey de la risa Ash no entendía de que se reía

― _mira..jaja_ ―Tracey trajo un espejo de dentro del laboratorio y Ash solo se sorprendió al verse

En su rostro en su ojo derecho tenia dibujado un circulo y una línea parecida a un monóculo una ex en la frente además de un bigote en el hocico cosa que Tracey se reia a mares que hasta le dolía el estomago

― _ya recuerdo!_ ―Grito Ash al recordar lo sucedido anoche

Flash Back

El estaba junto a las demás chicas ya habiendo cedido a sus instintos pero cuando querían comenzar unos arbustos se movieron y ellos observaron dicho arbustos salió un Jigglypuff pero no cualquier Jigglypuff este tenía un plumón en su mano Misty y Ash reconocieron a ese Pokemon y pegaron un grito de terror

― _aléjenlo!_ ―Grito Ash para luego lanzar un trueno que el pokemon esquivo y comenzó a cantar todos terminaron dormidos por su canto y todos cayeron desplomados al suelo el Pequeño Jigglypuff se inflo por el enojo y destapo su marcador el cual comenzó a pintar la cara de todos para luego irse de Hay enojada dejando a sus víctimas dormidos

Fin del Flash Back

Tracey dejo de reir y le dio su comida a Ash para luego decirle que podrían probar una maquina que clemont creó para volverlos a la normalidad pero de a uno cosa que a Ash le alegro el dia ya que podria volver a la normalidad pronto o eso creía y esperaba.

El fue hacia el estanque a limpiarse la cara cuando lo iso llevo consigo un poco de agua en una cubeta cuando llego y las vio a todas dibujadas cosa que se tuvo que aguantar la risa les tiro el agua y todas despertaron del susto menos misty al ser tipo agua absorbió esta

― _que haces Ash?!_ ―Grito Iris este solo reia pero luego vio a las demás y se aguanto la risa

― _que les sucedió porque tienen eso garabatos en sus caras?_ ―Pregunto Iris aguantando la risa

― _fue Jigglypuff_ ―Dijo Ash y todas recordaron lo de anoche y se pusieron rojas al recordar eso que estaban a punto de Hacer

― _y sobre Anoche…_ ―Dijo Serena aun roja de vergüenza pero no iba a admitir que lo hubiera disfrutado

― _les digo algo que tal si olvidamos lo de Anoche? No estábamos en nuestros cabales_ ―Propuso misty limpiándose la cara

La mayoría no dijo nada solo desviaron la mirada podrían tener la excusa de eso que no estaban en si pero oh que si estaban consientes de lo que hacían pero no lo iban a admitir así de fácil.

El dia transcurrió con total normalidad Ash paso por alto contarle a las chicas sobre aquello así que decidió contarles por separado así que fue a buscarlas la primera fue a Dawn pero al recibir las indicaciones de Charizard diciendo que la vio paseando por el bosque el fue a buscarla la encontró mientras comía unas vallas de un arbusto

― _hola Dawn_ ―Saludo Ash ella lo miro y le devolvió el saludo

― _Hola Ash quieres?_ ―Pregunto ella ofreciéndole vallas a lo que el rechazo

― _Dawn quiero hablar con tigo sobre algo_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn lo cayo

― _espera primero quiero enseñarte algo pero primero_ ―Dawn se concentro para sentir alguna otra presencia en los alrededores cosa que no sintió y solo sonrio para sus adentros

― _ven sígueme_ ―Dijo ella y Ash la siguió luego de un rato caminando solo observo el lugar era la misma cueva que la otra Vez cuando el la miro sintio que fue empujado a ella

― _Da..Dawn que haces?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender solo la veía acercarse

― _bueno es Facil quiero tenerte podrás tomar con que perdi la cordura y no lo hago razonando pero lo estoy haciendo bajo mi propio Juicio ademas como dije Anoche quiero agradecerte todo lo que as echo por mi y creo que todas quieren hacer lo mismo lo se lei sus pensamientos pero yo fui la primera jeje_ ―rio ella para luego besar a Ash

― _Así que disfruta y deja que yo me encargue de todo_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo para luego seguir con lo suyo (Censura-Chan salvaje aparece)

Luego de un rato muy placentero para nuestro Protagonista Dawn salió de la cueva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Ash iba a hacer lo mismo cuando logro salir solo la vio irse y el comenzó a caminar pero unos listones lo tomaron y llevaron hacia los arbustos el solo observo quien fue y noto a Serena

― _Serena? Que esta pasando?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella lo iso callar

― _escuche todo lo hiciste con Dawn y es verdad sobre lo que queremos así es momento Ash…_ ―Dijo ella y solo lo beso mientras con sus listones lo acariciaba (Censura-Chan Salvaje aparece)

Pasado otro Rato Ash solo camino como pudo hacia el laboratorio pero cuando ya estaba por llegar fue acorralado por dos figuras quienes se lo llevaron otra vez a aquel bosque este vio de quienes se trataban

― _Misty?, Iris?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ellas solo antes de decir algo el las miro

― _ya se ustedes quieren compensarme todo lo que vivimos verdad?_ ―pregunto el y ambas asintieron el solo dio un suspiro para recuperar fuerzas y comenzó todo (Censura-Chan salvaje aparece )

Ahora Ash solo caminaba lento y cansado hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak quien cuando entro solo fue empujado a un cuarto donde se cerro la puerta el observo quien lo empujo y era May cosa que Ash ya sabia que significaba

― _bien comencemos_ ―Dijo Ash y May no entendió

― _ya todas me dijeron lo mismo y solo quería ahorrar tiempo_ ―Dijo Ash y May asintio para luego besarlo (Censura-Chan Salvaje aparece , Ash uso Trueno es super efectivo Censura -Chan se debilito )

Luego de salir espero para escuchar si alguien venia pero no escuchaba nada

― _tranquilos no hay nadie todos están en tu casa Ash solo Tracey nos cuida pero esta dormido al igual que Clemont y Korrina_ ―La Voz de Dawn se iso escuchar y Ash junto a May salieron del lugar justo cuando salieron Tracey aparecia bostezando cuando escucho la puerta y fue a revisar y vio a una Chica con el cabello corto verde oscuro Playera del mismo color al igual que su pantalón

― _si que se le ofrece?_ ―Pregunto Tracey al verla

― _oh disculpe me llamo Angie vengo de Sinnoh necesitaba hablar con el Profesor Oak_ ―Dijo Angie y Tracey la observo

― _el ahora no se encuentra pero volverá en unos Momentos porque no pasas y lo esperas?―_ Pregunto Tracey y Angie entro tranquila al laboratorio donde se quedo a esperar al Profesor Oak

Ella mientras observaba el laboratorio logro divisar un cuadro con las fotos no solo de Gary si no también de Ash ella solo se acerco un poco para observar mejor las fotos había una grande enmarcada donde estaban Ash y todos sus Pokemon antes de ir a la región de Kalos

― _Ash vive por aquí?_ ―Pregunto ella y Tracey asintió

― _así es el vive aquí en pueblo paleta a unas casas mas adelante pero ahora el esta indispuesto como para recibir visitas_ ―Dijo Tracey y ella solo suspiro

Angie observo a la gran cantidad de evoluciones de Eevee y se acerco estas retrocedieron no por miedo a Angie si no por miedo a ser descubiertos

― _que lindos pokemon nunca habia visto a un grupo de la misma especie juntos como este_ ―Dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de Dawn quien disfrutaba del tacto

― _son los Pokemon de Ash cada uno por un regalo por ejemplo ese Jolteon de Hay su madre se lo regalo como un pequeño Eevee mientras las demás fueron regalos de sus amigas aunque ya estaban evolucionadas_ ―Mintio Tracey ya que le habían dicho que diga eso si preguntaban

― _evolucionadas? Todas son hembras?_ ―Pregunto Angie y Tracey negó

― _Jolteon es Macho las demás son todas Hembras_ ―Dijo Tracey y ella solo los acariciaba

Luego de un rato Ash y las demás debieron seguir el Juego y dejarse acariciar cosa que no fue tan mala en cierto Punto , cuando la Puerta se Abrio y de Hay apareció el Profesor Oak junto a los padres de cada uno

― _Tracey Volvimos_ ―Anuncio el Profesor Oak y el solo se Acercaba

― _Profesor alguien vino a verla_ ―Dijo Tracey y el solo fue al laboratorio donde vio a Angie

― _ah Angie que bueno que llegas el Profesor Rowan me dijo que venias ya tengo preparada tu Pokedex de la region_ ―Dijo el profesor Oak y ella asintió

― _gracias Profesor , podria decirle a Ash que sus evoluciones de Eevee son muy lindos_ ―Dijo ella observando a todas las evoluciones

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y esta vez el Profesor Oak fue a ver de quien se trataba al abrir la puerta una chica de cabello rubio con un sombrero golpeo con el era bianca

― _ah perdón profesor!_ ―Bianca se disculpo con el Profesor quien reia un poco

― _no importa , dime que necesitas?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor Oak a Bianca

― _a si venía a entregarle un Paquete de parte de la Profesora Junniper como yo venía hasta Kanto me pidió que se lo entregara esto_ ―Dijo ella entregándole un Paquete el lo recibió y la invito a pasar

Cuando entro ella observo a todas las evoluciones de Eevee y corrió a abrazarlos intentaron escapar pero no lo lograron ya que ella los abrazo

― _que lindos de quienes son todas estas evoluciones de eevee?_ ―Pregunto Bianca curiosa

― _Son de Ash_ ―Dijo Angie y Bianca la miro

― _Conoces a Ash?_ ―Pregunto Bianca y Angie asintió

― _así es ambos estuvimos en el campamento pokemon en Sinnoh_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa

― _yo lo conozco de Unova luchamos en la liga Unova además de vernos en otras ocasiones_ ―Dijo Bianca dejando a los eevee

En eso de un cuarto salió Clemont con la maquina mientras Korrina y Lucario lo seguían el la puso en una mesa en frente de Angie y Bianca ademas de Ash y compañía

― _bien esto solucionara el Problema la configure y puse mas potencia para poder darles a todos así que estén preparados_ ―Dijo Clemont sin prestar atención a Angie y Bianca

― _que es eso?_ ―Pregunto Bianca curiosa

― _luego lo averiguaran seria mejor que se cubran_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak y ellas obedecieron ocultándose atrás de un sofá 

― _un momento…Ash ese es la pañoleta de May?_ ―Pregunto Norman al ver la pañoleta de May atorada en la pata de Ash este la miro

― _Jol?_ ―Dijo Ash tratando de seguir escondido para Angie y Bianca

― _la pañoleta de mi hija solo se la puede sacar por detrás y por como esta atorada me hace pensar que hicieron algo indebido…un momento SI LO HICIERON! AHORA VERAS ¡!_ ―Grito Norman sacando a su Slaking quien al salir choco con la maquina de Clemont que la iso disparar un rayo y luego esta exploto

― _Cubranze!_ ―Grito Clemont mientras se cubria del rayo que revotaba por todos lados cuando este reboto en una esquina y termino golpeando a Angie y Bianca ambas gritaron y la mayoría se acerco a ver que sucedia

― _e..eso dolio…_ ―dijo Bianca y ella observo que todos la miraban pero se veían altos

― _que?_ ―Pregunto ella y Clemont a verla solo se tomo de la cabeza y grito

― _ah! No puede ser! Ahora las transforme a ellas!_ ―Grito Clemont y Bianca no entendio

― _que sucede? Y porque hay un Flareon aquí? Hace un momento no habia…_ ―Angie solo observaba a una Flareon parada delante de ella

― _pues yo veo una Leafeon en frente mio_ ―Dijo Bianca para luego recaer en algo ambas en eso el profesor Oak llego con un espejo y al observar sus reflejos solo se limitaron a gritar

― _bueno ya solo nos falta Eevee jaja , clemont por favor que esto no ocurra con Bonnie lo único que nos falta es que ella sea una Eevee_ ―Bromeo Ash tratando de romper el incomodo momento

― _como ya paso todo ahora si Ash me las pagaras esto es por hacerlo con mi hija! Slaking destruye a Ash!_ ―Grito Norman y Slaking saco persiguiendo a Ash por el campo del Profesor Oak mientras Blaziken al enterarse también iso lo mismo

Mientras en el laboratorio

Dawn les conto a ambas la situación y lo que sufrían ellas ahora ambas solo no salian del Shock que harían ahora por suerte ambas fueron a Kanto para viajar así que no habia problema con el tiempo por Ahora pero ahora lo difícil seria acostumbrarse a su cuerpo y sus poderes

― _bueno con migo tengo a alguien que pueda ayudarme_ ―Bianca fue hacia el cinturón que tenia su ropa que aun seguía tirada y tomo una pokebola con su boca esta la abrió del cual salió emboar

― _Hola Emboar_ ―Bianca salto a su Hombro este solo la observo

― _Bianca? Pero..que te paso?_ ―Pregunto Emboar asombrado por eso

― _es una Larga Historia pero necesito que me ayudes con mis ataques podras?_ ―Pregunto ella y Emboar sonrio

― _Claro amiga lo que tu quieras ―_ Dijo el y al salir todos solo observaban a Ash correr de aquí y haya perseguido por Slaking y Blaziken con intenciones nada amistosas


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Luego de que Ash gracias a la intromisión de May lograra calmar las cosas y aclarar todo con su padre sobre que ella ya lo había decidido y no Ash logro calmarlo por ahora pero no le quitaría los ojos de enzima a nuestro Protagonista quien sudaba frio por tener a Norman y su slaking vigilándolo, mientras en el laboratorio Clemont se encontraba en posición fetal con un aura negra

― _nada me sale bien…_ _―_ Lloraba Clemont decaído

― _necesitas ayuda Clemont para lograrlo yo no puedo ayudarte porque no soy científica como para hacerlo_ ―Dijo Korrina mientras con su pata alejaba a su Lucario

― _tengo una idea ya se quien nos puede Ayudar_ ―Dijo Ash y fue hacia su ropa que estaba doblada en un cuarto saco su olovisor y busco en su agenda el numero de alguien

― _aquí esta_ ―Dijo el y luego fue al video teléfono del Profesor Oak

― _a quien llamas Ash?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor Oak curioso y luego de la pantalla apareció un hombre de cabello Marron con corte afro lentes de sol y camisa hawaiana era Scott

― _hola?_ ―Pregunto Scott solo al notar a un Jolteon parado en la cámara sonriendo

― _Hola Scott a pasado Tiempo_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott no lo creía

― _Ash? ..esa es una marioneta de Jolteon verdad? Tu estas debajo de la cámara no es así?_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash negó

― _Veras Scott necesito ayuda mas especifica la de Noland no es inventor el? Es que necesitamos ayuda y como no tengo su numero te llamo a ti para que le preguntes si puede venir_ ―Pidio Ash y Scott este aun seguía mirando la imagen para saber si era verdad o no lo que veía

― _esta..bien Ash le dire e iremos hasta haya , dime ya pensaste en la propuesta que te di?_ ―Pregunto el cambiando de tema

― _si logro volver a la normalidad la Aceptare como parte de un trato te parece?_ ―Pregunto Ash para ver si Scott aceptaba

― _bien lo are hablare con Noland e iremos para haya pero no hace falta que por la ayuda te unas somos amigos tómalo como un favor Ash_ ―Dijo Scott tranquilo

― _Gracias Scott veras que no te estamos engañando cuando vengas y nos veas de frente veras que es todo verdad_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott rio

― _Ash sin ofender pero no eres tan listo como para hacer una broma así que creo en tu palabra_ ―Dijo el Riendo y Ash solo arqueo una ceja

― _okey?_ ―Dijo el sin entender mucho para luego despedirse y colgar

― _Bueno Clemont llame a un amigo a Scott el es dueño de la batalla de la frontera y uno de los cerebros es inventor tal vez pueda Ayudar_ ―Dijo Ash y Clemont solo lo miro esperanzado

― _Gracias…_ ―Dijo el feliz

Mientras esperaban a Noland Ash y las demás Chicas solo se limitaban a tomar el sol en patio todas cercanas a Ash quien solo tenia los ojos cerrados con tranquilidad las otras estaban entrenando sus Ataques y ellas dijeron que no pararían hasta lograrlo así que se lajearon un poco para practicar mientras Ash se quedaba descansando un poco con las Chicas

― _Saben algo?_ ―Pregunto Misty aun recostada

― _que?_ ―Pregunto May igual

― _ya me es igual si vuelvo a ser humana o no ya que bueno será que me acostumbre a este cuerpo_ ―Dijo Misty sin abrir los ojos

― _yo les digo algo tengo algo de nerviosismo por lo que hicimos_ _ayer_ ―Dijo Iris y todas abrieron un poco los ojos

― _que cosa?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _bueno no se supone que es la temporada de celo Pokemon verdad?―_ Pregunto ella y todos asintieron

― _si y que hay con eso?_ ―Pregunto Serena

― _bueno yo les digo que estoy nerviosa porque puede ser que nuestros "juegos" de ayer nos pasen factura mas adelante_ si es que me entienden? _―_ Pregunto Iris

― _no entiendo a que te refieres iris?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender

― _bueno para ponerlo de una forma mas fácil , Ash como quieres que se llamen tus hijos o hijas Eevee? Yo ya vengo pensando unos nombres desde hace rato_ ―dijo ella y Ash estaba directamente como Piedra al igual que todas

― _Greninja sucedió como te dije!_ ―Iris dio un grito y el Greninja de Ash salió de quien sabe donde y observo a todos petrificados

― _te debo mi comida pero no esperaba que quedaran asi…_ ―Dijo el observando a todos como palidos

― _me podrías ayudar a llevarlos al lago?_ ―Pregunto Iris y Greninja asintio levantando a la mayoría y lanzarlos al agua que recuperaron el conocimiento todos

Cuando salieron del agua todas estaban empapadas menos Misty quien absorbió el agua todas miraban con cierto temor a Iris al igual que Ash

― _ustedes creen…que suceda?_ ―Pregunto May asustada

― _deberíamos preguntarle al Profesor Oak haber que nos dice_ ―Dijo Dawn y todas asintieron y fueron hacia el laboratorio donde justamente encontraron al profesor Oak observando a Rotom mientras este tomaba una lavadora

― _Profesor…_ ―el observo quien le hablo y vio que era Misty acompañada de todas menos Ash

― _que sucede chicas?_ ―Pregunto el

― _queríamos saber si podría revisarnos para saber…ya sabe_ ―Dijo ella muy apenada por lo que hablaba

― _ya entiendo como lo hicieron con Ash ayer temen que puedan poner un Huevo verdad?_ ―Pregunto el y todas rojas de vergüenza asintieron

― _lamento decirles que yo no puedo hacer mucho lo sabrán luego de una semana de haberlo hecho si ponen un Huevo el dia exacto al que lo hicieron bueno ya saben pero si no es que no paso nada pero todo se sabra en una semana entienden?_ ―Pregunto el y todas asintieron

Mientras Ash fue hacia su casa a visitar a su madre aparte de que extrañaba ir hasta haya las chicas se quedaron todas en su mente imaginando todo lo que pudiera ocurrir en primer lugar si por culpa de eso quedaban como Pokemon

― _como seria la cosa si pasara…_ ―Misty quien observaba el agua solo le cruzaba eso por la cabeza

Imaginación de Misty

Ella en la reserva del Profesor Oak Misty nadaba tranquila como si nada cuando escucho una pequeña voz a la distancia ella observo en un montículo a Ash aun como Jolteon teniendo su Chaleco azul y un cinturón especial para las pokebolas creado por Clemont venía acompañado de dos pequeños Eevee uno macho y otro Hembra ella salió del agua y se acerco ambos Eevee solo se acercaron a ella sonriendo

― _Mamá algún dia sere una fuerte Vaporeon como lo eres tu_ ―Dijo la Eevee Hembra mientras ella solo sonreía al escucharla

― _y bien como te fue en la batalla de la frontera?_ ―Pregunto Misty curiosa

― _a decir verdad fue interesante al parecer para los retadores le es algo impactante pelear contra un Pokemon parlante y perder contra el Scott tenía razón seria una buena forma de traer más entrenadores , ademas estos dos se divirtieron mucho_ ―Dijo Ash mirando a ambos Eevee

― _hoy Papá peleo contra otro equipo de nuestra Especie incluso había un Vaporeon que perdió contra Papá_ ―Dijo el Eevee macho y Misty solo los observaba sonriendo

Volviendo a la realidad

Luego de imaginar eso volvió a divagar pero esta vez como seria si regresaran a la normalidad cosa que para ella era algo que aun quería

Imaginacion de Misty

Ella estaba en un puerto de ciudad Carmina para resirivr a Ash quien fue a un viaje ella observo el Mar donde solo observo a Ash en un barco ya un poco más maduro con unos cuantos Músculos , además de una X en el pecho tipo pescador temerario , junto a el todos sus Pokemon de Agua evolucionados un Blastoise,Feraligarth,Samurott , Kingler,Greninja ,Floatzel ,Crawdaunt todos en el agua junto a Ash quien venia parado en la cubierta en su mano un tridente y en su cinturón varias Pokebolas

― _Niños Hay viene su padre!_ ―Misty volteo a ver a una niña y un niño uno con el cabello oscuro como Ash y la anaranjado parecida a ella mientras la niña tenia cargando un Azurill el niño tenia un Froaike en su cabeza

El barco llego y Ash bajo luego de regresar a todos sus Pokemon Misty se acerco a ella y la recibió con un gran y apasionado Beso cuando se Separaron el miro a los niños

― _espero que se hayan portado bien mientras yo no estaba niños_ ―Dijo el sonriéndole

― _Lo hicimos papá ademas Mamá es candidata para la elite 4_ ―Dijo el niño entusiasmado Ash miro a Misty

― _Felicidades linda por tal logro te traje algo especial ten_ ―Dijo Ash y le entrego una Pokeblaazul en vez de roja

― _que es?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _algo para mi Reina del océano_ ―Dijo Ash y Misty solo lanzo la pokebola del cual salió nada mas ni nada menos que el Legendario Kyogre quien solo se sambullo para luego quedarse cerca de ellos Misty estaba anonadada al ver a ese legendario

― _lo eh traído especialmente para ti_ ―Dijo el para luego volverla a besar

Volviendo a la realidad

Mientras May

Ella tenia casi la misma imagen en su cabeza ya de lo que Iris dijo le afecto y comenzó a divagar mucho

Imaginacion de May

Ella se encontraba en el invernadero de su casa en Hoenn ella solo estaba recostada observando como tres Pequeños Eevee jugaban ella solo los observaba cuando uno choco con un árbol este iso un puchero como queriendo llorar

― _no llores Mamá esta aquí_ ―Dijo May acercandoce al pequeño Eevee

― _mamá y Papá?_ ―Pregunto otra Eevee curiosa

― _aquí estoy_ ―Ash entro por la puerta del Invernadero este solo entro mientras un rayo de luz salía por atrás este se Acerco

― _y como te fue querido?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _fue una batalla dura pero logre ganar_ ―Dijo el tranquilo

― _parece que mi padre y tu hacen buen equipo para las batallas_ ―Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

― _si pero con tigo me gusta forma equipo para otras cosas_ ―Dijo Ash de forma seductora a lo que May solo rio

Volviendo a la realidad

Al igual que Misty ella también se imagino una forma alternativa si fuera Humana solo se quedo observando el paisaje mientras divagaba

Imaginación de May

Ella se encontraba en una casa en Pueblo paleta cocinando como si nada en un estante habia varios trofeos del gran festival de varias regiones al igual que trofeos de ligas de Ash y de la batalla de la frontera la Puerta se Abrio y ella fue a ver quien era

― _eh regresado ―_ Ella fue a ver de quien se trataba y era Ash este ya se lo veía mas alto con una gabardina azul con franja blanca , camisa blanca y un pantalón negro en su cinturón tenia las Pokebolas ademas en su rostro se notaba una pequeña barba que no le quedaba mal venia acompañado de una niña muy parecida a May solo que tenia esas Z volteada como la tiene Ash

― _Mamá hoy papá estuvo genial vencio a los 6 pokemon de su rival solo con Pikachu!_ ―dijo la niña entusiasmada mientras May sonreía la puerta volvió a abrirse pero esta vez era Delia aun igual que siempre quien se llevo a la niña mientras Ash abrazo a May por la espalda

― _como hoy venci a todos con Pikachu Onix tiene ganas de lucha_ ―dijo el besando el cuello de May quien rio un poco

― _no puedo se quema la comida_ ―Dijo ella aun riendo

― _a el no le importa la comida_ ―El la cargo y se la llevo hacia el cuarto

Volviendo a la Realidad

Ella solo se recostó con una sonrisa medio tonta en su rostro y una línea roja por debajo de sus ojos , las demás Chicas habían tenido casi la mismas fantasias como Dawn quien fantaseo lo mismo con Ash pero estos Vivian en Sinnoh mientras Iris soñó que ella y Ash vivian en una mansión donde criaban a varios Pokemon del tipo dragón y Ash tenía un fuerte Arsenal de ellos y el le obsequiaba a Kyurem,Sekrom y Reshiram , solo Serena soñó algo raro que tenía que ver con sogas , látigos y cuero

Mientras Ash estaba entrenando junto a Charizard,Sceptille,Greninja y Infernape mientras Bianca y Angie practicaban con emboar y Torterra respectivamente cuando Ash termino de entrenar el solo se recostó en el suelo cansado y observo como las Chicas practicaban Bianca no le iba muy bien por suerte Emboar no podía sufrir daño por el fuego y siempre estaba algún tipo agua de Ash vigilando por cualquier incendio que pueda ocurrir mientras Angie logro dominar rápido sus ataques que estos eran , Síntesis, hoja navaja , Latigo sepa y síntesis ella solo se Acerco a Ash para ver como estaba

― _y Ash para ti como fue ser un Jolteon los primeros momentos?_ ―Pregunto ella curiosa

― _bueno fue raro pero al poco tiempo me estoy acostumbrando pero estando así no puedo luchar ya que soy un Pokemon digo no puedo participar en ningún liga y corro el riesgo de que intenten capturarme_ ―Dijo el deprimido y bajo sus orejas

― _vamos Ash no te desanimes se que podremos volver pero si no bueno al menos podrás luchar contra tus Pokemon y si lo que escuche es verdad tal vez Scott se le ocurra algo para que luches digo un cerebro de frontera que es un Pokemon sería una gran atracción para los entrenadores en busca de nuevos retos no crees?_ ―Pregunto Angie y Ash solo se quedo pensando eso podria ser

Ya habia pasado una semana y Ash habia recibido un mensaje que ellos llegarían por esos días ya que Noland debía arreglar unos asuntos Ahora era medio dia y todos se encontraban en el Jardín del Profesor Oak teniendo un pequeño dia de Campo Ash pasaba tiempo con todas incluida Korrina mientras Lucario vigilaba desde los arbustos y ideando un plan para de como matar a Ash y esconderlo en una zanja

― _hoy si es un Hermoso dia_ ―Dijo Ash y luego se giro para ver a las chicas todas menos Korrina,Angie y Bianca estaban comiendo mucho además de que la mayoría no dormía mucho y de vez en cuando le gritaban a Ash así de la nada ellas dieron un grito simultaneo Ash se espanto y se acerco a todas

― _que sucede?!_ ―Grito el mientras todos corrian hacia ellas

― _n..nos duele!_ ―Grito Misty lanzándole un chorro de Agua a Ash quien lo mando lejos este volvió a verlas

― _es tu culpa!_ ―Grito Serena y le lanzo una bola sombra a Ash y volvió a terminar lejos y este volvió a regresar

― _ya veras cuando este dolor termine!_ ―Grito Iris y le dio un pulso oscuro mandándolo otra vez lejos este ya se devatia si volvia o no

― _es tu culpa que estemos así!_ ―Dawn le dio un fuerte Psiquico que lo dejo noqueado todas dieron un grito simultaneo y luego se calmaron cuando todos llegaron abrieron los ojos del asombro cada una habia puesto un …Huevo

― _ahora si Ash estará Muerto!_ ―Norman saco dos pokebolas al igual que Max quien estaba como su padre luego observaron a Ash noqueado

― _creo que ya recibió su castigo…_ ―Dijo Clemont observando a Ash K.O.

* * *

 **bueno aqui el cap del Fic como veran Ash ya se jodio y grande jajaja bueno notaron que Serena tiene una imaginacion rara pero bueno ahora la cosa se pondra interesante nos vemos luegos bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Ash habia despertado de su siesta no programada solo para encontrarse a un Slaking , Vigoroth , un Sceptille que no era el suyo , un absol y un Blaziken nada felices observando a Ash quien al observarlos solo se limito a retroceder lentamente

― _todos hay tienen su nuevo juguete un jolteon Ash chillon háganlo gritar_ ―Dijo Norman y todos los Pokemon se lanzaron hacia Ash quien dio un fuerte grito y salió corriendo de hay

Paso cerca de una Hora y todos solo observaban atonitos aquello Ash dejo de correr cuando se vio acorralado y comenzó a pelear contra ellos bueno solo Korrina, Angie y Bianca ademas de sus padres observaban ya que las demás se habían quedado dormidas

― _Ash tiene un buen nivel de combate si puede hacerle frente a todos esos Pokemon_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak observando aquello

― _ese no es tu lucario Korrina?_ ―Pregunto Angie al ver como Lucario salió con una gran roca con la intención de aplastar a Ash con ella pero recibió un fuerte trueno que lo dejo achicharrado para luego quedar el aplastado por esa Roca

― _no se que le sucede a Lucario debería entender que yo no quiero nada con el_ ―Dijo Korrina avergonzada

― _vamos de seguro en tu forma de Lucario ya optas por la pokefilia jajajaja_ ―Se rio Angie divertida y Korrina solo le gruño

― _le ayudamos a Ash?_ ―Pregunto Bianca mientras estaba siendo cargada por Emboar

― _no creo solo observa_ ―Dijo Korria para observar como Zoroark,Bayleef y Snivy pateaban a todos mientras zoroark golpeaba a Slaking con Lucario quien estaba inconciente

― _hay días que siento pena por Lucario pero luego recuerdo que quiere algo con migo y se me pasa_ ―Dijo Korrina dando un suspiro

Luego de Ash fuera salvado y casi violado por las demás hembras el se dirigió a paso lento hacia donde estaban todos quien al llegar solo tenían los Huevos en la mesa y el Profesor Oak los observaba Ash solo fue hacia la silla y de un salto se quedo viendo los Huevos no sabia ni que decir de solo ver los Huevos tenia varios sentimientos encontrados que no podía ni decirlo

― _creo que tomare una muestra de los Huevos para analizarlos_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak y los Instintos protectores de Ash se activaron y comenzó a gruñirle al profesor Oak

― _no le aras nada a los Huevos Profesor y si lo intenta lo tostare con un relámpago_ ―Amenazo Ash sacando varias chispas de su cuerpo el Profesor retrocedió lentamente

― _tal parece que Ash a saco los instintos Protectores de los Padres estoy muy orgulloso con eso es señal de que no lastimaras a mi hija pero si a los que se acerquen a las tuyas_ ―Tomando por sorpresa a todos Norman acarisio la cabeza a Ash afirmando su actitud todos tenían una mirada de duda extrema por lo que dijo

― _hace unos momentos querías asesinarlo_ ―Dijo Tracey sin entender

― _eso fue antes de ver como defendió a los Huevos como un padre solo otro Padre entiende que si uno hace eso defender a sus Hijos es que los quiere y no los abandonara pero eso si aun sigo molesto por lo de May pero como ya el daño esta hecho no le are nada_ ―Dijo Norman cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos todos solo le salió una gota en la nuca

El como pudo bajo los Huevos de la mesa y los puso en el suelo solo se quedo junto a ellos cuidándolos celosamente de todo aquel que se Acercarse que para el pareciera Hostil en otras palabras el profesor oak con cualquier intención de investigación Ash estaba decidido a freir a cualquiera que intente algo , el solo observo a todas las Chicas dormir y dio un suspiro no esperaba llegar a eso el solo observo los Huevos y sonrio un poco al imaginarse a sus Hijos o Hijas claro serian Eevee pero que podía esperar estando en su actual cuerpo aunque en si fueran lo que fueran el sabia que aunque no tuvo una figura paterna en su vida el estaría presente para ellos educarlos , protegerlos y amarlo al parecer en su mente ya con esa noticia el estaba madurando aunque no quiera dejar de ser el mismo chico feliz e infantil que todas ellas conocen

Ya había anochecido y las chicas aun dormían según el Profesor mañana deberían de estar despertando así que Ash solo se encargo de acomodarlas a todas un poco para que no pasaran frio a demas de poner los Huevos donde el pueda verlos y si llegase a dormir sentir donde están

Cuando quiso dormir solo sintio unos pasos hacia haya el observo de quienes se trataban eran Bianca y Angie

― _buenas noches Ash_ ―Saludo Angie observándolo el bajo el brillo hacia resaltar su pelaje amarillo y blanco

― _buenas noches a ambas_ ―Dijo el dándole una pequeña sonrisa a ambas

― _dime no te Molesta que pasemos tiempo junto a ti aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo_ ―Dijo Angie y Ash solo rio un poco

― _Adelante no hay problema yo estoy para ayudarlas a ustedes también_ ―Dijo Ash dándole a ambas una sonrisa calida ambas solo sonrieron y se sonrojaron un poco

― _Gracias Ash_ ―Dijo Angie y se acerco a Ash y aprovechando que el estaba desprevenido del muchacho lo abrazo con sus Latigos Sepa el solo se sorprendió para luego sonreir y dejarse abrazar luego sintio una pata que lo abrazaba y era Bianca el solo se limito a dejarse abrazar por ambas.

El dia Siguiente

Ash seguía dormido abrazado por Bianca y Angie mientras las demás chicas ya estaban despertando y solo notaron a Ash abrazado a esas dos todas sintieron algo de Celos y se limitaron a observar

― _entonces…que hacemos?_ ―Pregunto Misty algo enojada

― _yo digo que los levantemos y tiremos al lago_ ―Propuso Dawn sonriendo malignamente

― _yo digo que los congelemos hasta el próximo milenio_ ―Dijo May de la misma forma

― _oigan no sean malas recuerden que Ash no les iso nada de seguro el solo las tranquilizo como iso con nosotras cuando dormimos por primera vez con esta forma recuerdan?_ ―Pregunto Serena y May,Dawn y Misty suspiraron

― _si tienes Razon , bueno yo creo que como todas tuvimos algo de Ash sugiero que en vez de matarnos lo compartamos que dicen?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y todas la miraron

― _Compartirlo? Vivimos en un Harem acaso?_ ―Pregunto Iris

― _pues yo diría que mas o menos así que yo no le veo lo malo a la idea_ ―Dijo May y Dawn asintio

― _así es ademas que cada una debemos cuidar nuestro Huevo seria lindo pasar así un dia por separado con Ash y el Huevo no creen? Digo ya que mayormente oh estamos todas cerca del o ninguna_ ―Dijo Dawn y todas solo se limitaron a verse entre si

― _me parece una buena idea pero hay que esperar a que Noland y Scott lleguen así podamos estar tranquilos todos ya que si lo hacemos antes podria surgir algo que arruine el dia de la que lo este pasando_ ―Dijo Serena y todas asintieron

― _bien cuando Ash despierte le diremos la noticia y a Angie y bianca igual ya que se nota que están apegadas a Ash_ ―Dijo Serena observando a ambas dormir muy Pegadas a Ash

Ya unas Horas después de que las Chicas tuvieron su Charla cada una se llevo su Huevo aunque eran todos iguales cada una sabia cual era el suyo instinto maternal tal vez? Lo que consta es que cuando Ash se despertó y no vio los Huevos se alarmo y corrió por todo el terreno buscándolos cuando encontró a cierto Lucario en el bosque ideando otro plan y junto a el una canasta con varios montículos que hacían creer que eran Huevos Ash al ver eso solo tacleo a lucario y lo electrocuto

― _una cosa es fastidiarme a mi pero si vuelves a robar a mis Hijos te are pasar de Lucario a Lucaria!_ ―Grito Ash y al sacar una manta que cubría la canasta vio que eran Piedras no le dio importancia sabía que Lucario era capaz de todo solo por querer estar con Korrina el se fue y Lucario lo vio irse

― _bien para evitar ese dolor descartare el plan de secuestro de Huevos…_ ―Dijo Lucario mientras veía a Ash irse

Ash siguió buscando y solo le cruzo una imagen a la cabeza al Profesor Oak así que se apresuro hacia el laboratorio donde abrió de un cabezazo la puerta y busco con la mirada y encontró al Profesor Oak

― _Donde están?!_ ―Grito Ash

― _buenos días Ash_ ―Dijo el profesor Oak sonriendo

― _lo volveré a Decir donde están mis Huevos!_ ―Grito Ash sacando pequeñas chispas

― _ah ellos están en el cuarto continuo junto a sus Madres ah y ellas quieren hablar con tigo_ ―Dijo El profesor volviendo a tomar el café Ash fuea ver que sucedia y las encontró hay a todas cada una con una cama para pokemon que no eran nada baratas mientras con cada una el Huevo en medio

― _bien Ash hay algo que todas nosotras queremos discutir con tigo_ ―Dijo Iris en un tono serio

― _si se preguntan si me are cargo de los Huevos claro que lo are pero no me hagan daño_ ―Dijo Ash al notar la mirada seria de todas el sudaba frio

― _no te aremos nada…por ahora pero te venimos a decir que entre todas decidimos compartirte_ ―Dijo Misty aun con una actitud seria

― _compartirme?_ ―Pregunto el sin entender

― _así es entre tu,yo,May,Misty,Iris,Serena,Angie,Bianca incluso Korrina que no se que te ve si son de especies diferentes_ ―Dijo Dawn

― _bueno a lo que voy cada una pasara un día con tigo pero será decidido el orden cuando Noland llegue con Scott así Korrina tendrá tiempo libre ya que ah estado ayudando a Clemont con la maquina cosa que no ah salido nada bien que digamos por cómo va la cosa_ ―Dijo Dawn recordando las veces que observando como la armaban explotaba llenándole la cara de Humo a Korrina y Clemont

― _esta bien…pero como lo aremos si tenemos que cuidar de los Huevos_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso en si se había vuelto un padre muy protector

― _eso ya lo solucionamos mientras estemos pasando el tiempo con cada una cuidaran su Huevo ya que el bebe incluso en el Huevo debe sentir que tiene a sus dos padres a su lado_ ―Dijo May aun observando a Ash quien se sentía en un juicio ya que las tenia a todas al frente suyo

― _esta bien..saben creo que Noland llega mañana o hoy_ ―Dijo Ash y luego se escucho la puerta del profesor Oak tocar y el fue a antender y quien era nada mas ni nada menos que el cartero trayendo la correspondencia , a y detrás de ese sujeto Noland y Scott con alguien mas de polizonte

― _a Scott que bueno verte ven aquí esta Ash y las chicas_ ―El profesor Oak quien llevo a Scott y Noland donde estaba Ash ademas de la otra persona

― _Ash Scott llego y trajo a Noland_ ―dijo el Profesor y Scott entro al cuarto y junto a Noland se les abrieron los ojos de sorpresa observar toda la línea evolutiva de Eevee en un mismo cuarto ademas de que cada una traia algo distintivo por ejemplo Ash traia su Chaleco azul ademas de su gorra ajustada para que logren sobresalir sus orejas , May traia su clásica pañoleta roja , Misty traia una liga en su oreja derecha como lo tenia cuando tenia cabello ,Dawn traia su gorra también ajustada para que logren salir sus orejas , Iris traia esas ligas en su cabello pero estas en sus orejas , Serena tenia su sombrero al igual que todas ajustado por sus orejas, Angie traía dos pulseras blancas en sus brazos y Bianca traía su boina verde clara en la cabeza

― _Hola Scott_ ―Saludo Ash y Scott aun no caia en si mientras Noland tenia la mandibula desencajada al escuchar a Aquel Jolteon Hablar con la voz de Ash

― _así que era verdad ja no puedo creerlo pero…esto podria traer grandes cosas a la batalla de la frontera.._ ―Scott solo se puso a hablar consigo mismo mientras Ash reia nervioso

― _hola Ash a pasado tiempo_ ―Saludo Noland sonriendo este tenia su misma ropa de siempre

― _hola Noland si ah pasado tiempo_ ―Dijo Ash feliz de tener a otro inventor para ayudar

― _Noland encontraron a Ash?_ ―Pregunto una voz que Ash reconoció al instante

― _Anabel vino?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Noland asintio

― _si desde que lucharon ambos ella perdió un tornillo solo hablaba de ti y de que le decía a Scott que te ofreciera mas para ser uno de los nuestros para que ella este cerca la flechaste c, jaja cosa que otros que no nombrare ah intentado durante tiempo sin éxito_ ―Dijo Noland riendo para sus adentros en eso Anabel iso acto de Presencia y observo a Ash atónita no le tomo mucho para reconocerlo

― _Jamas pense ver esto Ash tu transformado en Pokemon…ademas esperando 5 crias_ ―Dijo ella y Noland se ahogo con el aire al escuchar eso

― _sera padre?! Increíble!_ ―Grito el y Anabel sonrio y se acerco a Ash

― _Sabes Ash te ves muy bien como un Jolteon te sienta lindo jeje_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo de forma coqueta que no paso desapersivida por todas las chicas

" _atención tenemos una Pokefilica en el perímetro_ "Dijo Mentalmente Dawn transmitiéndole el mensaje a todas

Luego de que Clemont le explicara la situación a todos Noland acepto ayudar a hacer la maquina pero dijo que podrían tardar máximo cinco meses para que todo este bien ya que si la hacían rápido corrian el riesgo oh de explotar o de transformar a alguien mas ,aunque para cuando estuviera lista los Huevos ya abrían eclosionado siendo que ambos padres eran de la misma especia lo aria rápido en solo dos semanas en vez de tres como era habitual, mientras Anabel actuaba natural solo que su imaginación era la activa ella misma se imaginaba como una Espeon cuidando de pequeños Eevee junto a Ash ella estaba dispuesta a ese sacrificio por Ash incluso si el se quedaba así y ella humana aun podria sacrificar algo por el cosa que nadie deberá enterarse Jamas

Cuando las chicas ya estaban por ponerse a decidir los días para que Ash pasara con todas Tracey los fue a buscar para que vean algo todas lo siguieron y observaron al Nieve caer todos se maravillaron con la Escena lo habían olvidado en unas pocas semanas seria Navidad así que observaron el Calendario era 27 de Noviembre osea que para cuando sea navidad tal vez ya la pasen como una gran Familia con pequeñas bolas de pelo marrón corriendo por aquí y por haya pero solo habría que esperar.

* * *

 **bueno aqui el Cap antes que nada quisiera clarar algo yo no apoyo a ninguna pareja soy tolerante a todas lo digo por si ven que le doy mas protagonismo a una chica mas que a otras es por mero error mio ya que me cuesta un poco escribir Harem pero con el tiempo ire mejorando solo eso queria aclarar , el proximo cap el del Lunes(a horario habitual que publico) les dare un especial Navideño tal vez con las Crias ya en el mundo o quien sabe bueno sin mas me despido hasta la proxima bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Ya era 19 de Diciembre y eso solo significaba que los Huevos debían de abrirse Pronto así que Ash no se despegaba de ellos al igual que las demás , contaban con el apoyo de todos a su suerte ya que cuando le contaron a sus Madres ellas no lo creían solo hasta ver los Huevos claro al principio hubo uno que otro regaño pero a todas les comenzó a caer bien la idea además de saber que tendrían nietos bueno siendo esos nietos Eevee pero a ellas al parecer poco les importaba ese minúsculo detalle al parecer, mientras todas no salían a afuera por el frio mayormente se quedaban en el laboratorio siendo ese el escudo perfecto contra el Lucario de Korrina quien no tenia permitido entrar hasta nuevo aviso .

Ahora Ash terminaba de ayudar a decorar el Laboratorio mientras las chicas revisaban los Huevos que estén a buena temperatura si pensaron que Ash era sobreprotector con esos Huevos pues a decir verdad mas lo eran sus madres que no dejaban que nadie a excepción de Ash se acercase demasiado , luego de terminar Ash solo se fue a dormir un poco estaba cansado así que fue a aquel cuarto donde dormían todos y se recostó en una cama que le pusieron y solo se limito a dormir , Ya pasando unas pocas horas el sintió que alguien lo movia el solo abrió los ojos para notar a Espeon y no era Dawn si no la Espeon de Anabel que quedo flechada por los poderes de Ash cosa que el seguía sin entender porque pero esa Pokemon no se despegaba de Ash cosa que Molestaba a todas

― _buenos días Dormilon_ ―aquella Espeon sonrió al notar a Ash quien bostezo aun estaba dormido así que no la reconocia bien

― _hola,que hora es?_ ―Pregunto Ash tallándose la cara con una pata

― _es hora de que pasemos tiempo juntos_ ―Dijo ella aprisionando a Ash quien no sabia que hacer

― _es hora de ver si eso que dicen que los Jolteon son los amantes mas electrizantes de toda la especie es verdad_ ―Dijo ella acercándose un poco mas al rostro de Ash

― _ese es un rumor inventado por…emmm….los galladle!_ ―Se excuso el pero fue inútil ella ya estaba por besarlo cuando fue elevada por una habilidad Psiquica ambos observaron quien era y resulto ser Dawn acompañada de Iris ambas con un aura Negra

― _Te advertimos que no lo intentaras otra vez Espeon ahora te vas afuera!_ ―Grito Dawn y la empujo hacia el patio de atrás que estaba todo Nevado ella solo fue hacia donde encontró a la Glaceon de May debajo de un árbol hueco

― _te echaron a ti también?_ ―Pregunto Glaceon y Espeon asintió

― _intentaste algo con Ash?_ ―Pregunto Espeon y Glaceon asintio

― _no es mi culpa que como un Jolteon sea muy guapo una Hembra tiene necesidades ademas Ash por su actitud y su forma de ser es un gran Macho_ _―_ se Excuso Glaceon y Espeon asintio

― _Si antes no sabia que le veía Anabel a el pero ahora lo veo ademas de que como dicen que los Jolteon son los mejores amantes de nuestra especie con mas razón es un gran candidato mira el tiene una gran fuerza si logra hacerle frente a muchos Pokemon , es apuesto, atento con todas incluso con sus futuros Hijos , divertido , no tiene ego como todos los Jolteon Machos el sin duda es el Macho perfecto y ellas no quieren compartirlo no es justo_ ―Dijo Espeon acostandoce en el suelo cuando una silueta se paro frente a ellas

― _ustedes quieren a Ash verdad?_ ―Pregunto el desconocido que era cubierto por una capa de quien sabe donde saco

― _si y tu eres?_ ―Pregunto Glaceon

― _es lucario y quiere decirnos que el quiere formar una alianza para que nosotras nos quedemos con Ash y el con Korrina pero , no aceptamos tu tienes planes homicidas hacia el cosa que no nos agrada y será mejor que le devuelvas la capa a Mewtwo que esta muy molesto y viene para aquí a recuperarla y no dudara en lastimarte_ ―Dijo Glaceon para luego ver como Lucario era levantado y era por Mewtwo

― _luego les traeré a Lucario vivo pero no aseguro que sano_ ―Mewtwo se lo llevo dejando a Lucario muy asustado

Mientras dentro del Laboratorio

Ash solo estaba recostado en el sofá observando la Tv junto a todas sus Compañeras cuando un anuncio apareció cosa que le llamo la atención " _Proxima mente la liga Añil abre sus inscripciones para esta temporada todo aquel que quiera participar debe inscribirse en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde y luego reunir las 8 medallas para poder participar …"_ Ash con su pata solo cambio el canal y dio un fuerte suspiro ya comenzaría la liga Añil y el quería participar pero en su estado actual le era imposible hacerlo así que solo se quedo hay recostado observando el árbol de Navidad que pusieron

― _que sucede Ash?_ ―el observo a Dawn que se paro frente a el

― _no nada…_ ―Dio el aun deprimido

― _vamos dimelo Ash que sucede?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash dio un suspiro antes de comenzar a Hablar

― _bueno veras sucede que extrañare las batallas de Ligas no gane ninguna en todos mis años de Entrenador y esperaba retomar en Kanto pero al terminar así no creo que pueda hacerlo ademas de que hay pocas posibilidades incluso con Noland de regresa, creo que para mi los días de batallas como entrenador están terminados_ ―Dijo el y luego recibió un golpe en la cara con la cola de Dawn que le dejo una Y marcada en la cara

― _este no es el Ash que yo conozco el siempre le veía el Lado bueno a todo ademas no creo que se hayan acabado tus días de entrenador aun no lees las reglas de la liga Pokemon donde diga que los Pokemons no pueden participar ademas quien sabe y tal vez Scott pueda hacer que logres Participar_ ―Dijo ella y Ash solo la miraba

― _no..se la verdad no seria lo mismo si lo hago de esta Forma digo quien me tomaría enserio?_ ―Pregunto el

― _Ash sin ofender pero aun en tu forma Humana nadie te tomaba enserio para los combates no recuerdas lo que charlábamos por teléfono aun teniendo "fama" te siguen confundiendo con un Entrenador novato?_ ―Dijo ella y Ash aun la miraba

― _Ash no pude resistirme al escuchar tu Predicamento y puedo decirte que esa Regla no existe ya que nunca se pensó en eso para crear el reglamento de la liga Pokemon_ ―Dijo Scott tomando un poco de Chocolate caliente este venia cubierto de nieve ya que volvia de hacer las compras para hay como pensaba quedarse una temporada mientras Noland reparaba todo ya que muchas obligaciones no tenia y ademas eran sus vacaciones de navidad tenía tiempo hasta primavera

― _Ash sabias que Scott es el vicepresidente de la liga pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

― _eres el vicepresidente?!_ ―Pregunto Ash a lo que Scott rio y asintio

― _así es como crees que logro pagarle a todos en la batalla de la frontera? Ademas es una forma de ir a las ligas y ver posibles candidatos para el evento_ ―Dijo el tranquilo y sonriendo

― _vaya eso es Increible…_ ―Dijo Ash el no se imaginaba eso de Scott cosa que en verdad le sorprendió eso

Siguieron charlando un poco del puesto de Scott y el le prometió a Ash que si logra volverlo Humano buscara la forma de que entre a la liga ya que si lo logran en el tiempo establecido no le alcanzaría el tiempo para recolectar una vez mas las medallas ya que las que tiene no les sirven ahora , ya estaban por almorzar y el Profesor Oak invito a todos a comer en el laboratorio ellos fueron llegando mientras Tracey les daba de comer a Ash y las demás.

― _que frio―_ Anabel entro cubierta de nieve al igual que todos los demás

― _s…si_ ―Max apareció muy abrigado

― _vengan tomen un poco de sopa para calentarse_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak y ellos asintieron

Mientras Almorzaban todos Angie quien fue la primera en terminar fue a revisar los Huevos al entrar a aquel cuarto grande fue su sorpresa al observar estos brillar ella corrió hacia donde estaban todos para avisarles

― _Todos! Los Huevos están por nacer!_ ―Grito Angie desesperada y todos corrieron hacia ellos donde al llegar los observaron brillar

― _que nerviosismo ―_ Dijo Delia mientras Ash y las chicas se acercan

Todas estaban impacientes y a la vez nerviosos cuando el Primer Huevo dejo de brillar y era el de Iris del cual salió una pequeña Eevee quien observo a todos con sus ojitos tiernos cosa que enterneció a todos Iris solo se acerco y la lamio un poco la cria la abrazo ella sonrio al verla , Ash lentamente se acerco y la Eevee solo se acarisio con Ash quien sonrio de forma paternal al observarlo

― _Miren_ ―Delia observo el Huevo de May quien se abrió mostrando a un Eevee Macho este solo observo curioso a todos

― _mi…mi primer nieto…._ ―Norman solo comenzó a llorar de la emoción al ver al Pokemon quien May solo se acomodaba junto a el este sonrio , Ash fue a verlo y se presento a la cria

― _saluda a Papá ―_ Dijo May y la cria se acerco a Ash y este bajo un poco su cara y Eevee le lamio la nariz Ash rio un poco y le lamio la frente

― _miren ya nacieron_ ―Anabel observo el Huevo de Dawn , Misty y Serena el cual se abrieron de esa forma respectivamente

La cria de Dawn fue Hembra , la de Misty Macho ,la de Serena fue hembra cada una con una actitud diferente la de Serena era timida que solo al ver a todos se escondió detrás de ella , la de Dawn solo sonrio animada al verlos y el de misty se escondió detrás de ella también , Ash se acerco a todas esas crias quienes al ver a Ash se tranquilizaron un poco y se acercaron a el para saludarlo Ash no pudo evitar llorar de forma graciosa al ver a esas 5 crias junto a el

Esas Semanas Ash y las chicas se quedaron junto a las crias cada una era diferente en cuanto a actitud la cria de Misty era miedoso , la de Serena timida mientras que la de Dawn , May y Iris se metían mucho en problemas ya que la de Dawn y iris eran muy curiosas y la de May era valiente cosa que siempre seguía a sus dos hermanas para evitar que les ocurriera algo

Ya habia llegado el 25 de diciembre y Ash con las demás aun dormían cuando este abrió los ojos y observo que ya era de dia como su clásica actitud el se levanto rápidamente y las despertó a todas diciendo que era Navidad cosa que al hacerlo las madres incluidas las crias pegaron un salto del miedo al escuchar a Ash quien se apresuro al árbol

― _Papá es algo infantil jejeje_ es divertido ―Dijo la eevee de Dawn sonriendo como siempre lo hacia

― _vamos a ver los regalos rápido!_ ―Dawn salió corriendo seguido de la Eevee todas las demás solo rieron nerviosa y dieron un suspiro

― _en verdad son madre eh hija jajaja_ ―Rio May al verla correr

Todos fueron hacia el Arbol que al llegar Ash solo buscaba algo suyo y encontró una caja este como pudo rompió el Papel del cual saco un cinturón para pokebolas muy avanzado

― _Feliz Navidad Ash es un cinturón para pokebolas adaptado a tu forma actual así puedas seguir luchando como entrenador , descuida no explotara Noland me ayudo a armarlo_ ―Dijo Clemont mientras observaba a Ash quien trataba de ponerse El cinturón

Cuando ya habían abierto los regalos la mayoría la madre de Ash y los padres de los demás llegaron al igual que Scott quien al ver a todos cercanos a una chimenea que tenia el profesor el aprovecho para entregar un Regalo

― _Ash esto es para ti_ ―Dijo Scott y le entrego un sobre , Ash se lo devolvió y le pidió que lo leyera en voz alta

― _bueno lo leere "Estimado entrenador Ash Ketchum se le hace entrega de este certificado que le permite entrar a la Liga pokemon de Kanto sin necesidad de tener las medallas se debe presentar este certificado en la cede de la liga añil el dia de la competencia para que sea valido . aprobado por el comité de la liga Pokemon y firmado por el vicepresidente Scott Treto "_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash solo lo miraba sorprendido

― _es un regalo para ti Chaparrito eres uno de los Pocos entrenadores que conoci que en verdad me tienen intrigado y ademas me agradan tomalo como regalo de navidad de parte mia es por si vuelves a la normalidad logres entrar y si no aun puedes participar no hay ley que lo impida lo se ya revise el reglamento y pregunto con el señor Goodshow_ ―Dijo Scott sonriendo y Ash solo asentía feliz ante eso

Esa navidad para Ash fue algo simple pero muy entretenida ahora tenia oportunidad de seguir batallando y ahora tenia una familia de la cual el amaba y trataría de ser un buen Padre , ahora solo resta esperar a que terminen la maquina para ver si regresa a la normalidad o no

* * *

 **bueno aqui el cap solo quiero aclarar que esto es para comenzar una votacion sobre si deben oh seguir asi o volver a la normalidad es para terminar el Fic asi que voy comenzando la votacion ahora ya que creo que el fic solo durara hasta el capitulo 20 nada mas asi que ahora hasta el cap 15 sera la votacion , bueno con las crias ahora tengo una idea planeada para darle un toque dramatico al fic bueno sin mas me despido bye bye**

votacion:

terminar como Pokemon:  
Volver a la normalidad:

 **y entonces bien eso es todo nos vemos la proxima ves a ademas no importa quien gane escribire los dos finales pero el final votado sera publicado primero ademas de ser el "canon" del fic pero luego publicaria el otro para no dejarles con la duda un saludo y hasta la proxima**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ya habiendo Pasado Navidad y Año Nuevo Ash y las demás disfrutaban de al cálida brisa del Verano ya era Febrero ya pasarían cerca de 5 meses desde que se convirtieron Ash y las demás con las que viajo ademas de Korrina en ese tiempo cada Una habia experimentado algo diferente por ejemplo su comportamiento Ash dejo de ser tan infantil como lo era antes a ser mas maduro todas las demás habían tenido cambios en sus conducta cosa que ya le comenzaba a preocupar un poco al profesor Oak ya que cuando se transformaron todos aun eran Jóvenes y al ser un pokemon mas evoluciones de Eevee que es un pokemon con consistencia canina tiene edad de ellos que en alrededor de meses para ellos pasarían años en edad quien sabe qué edad tendrían ahora al volver pero no iba a decir nada para no preocupar a todos.

Mientras Ash jugaba con sus hijas e hijos las Chicas todas tenían una pequeña conversación con respecto a un cierto tema del cual ya habían hablado antes de Navidad

― _bien quien será la primera en estar con Ash?_ ―Pregunto Dawnsentada en el suelo junto a las otras

― _propongo algo_ ―Dijo Korrina y tomo del suelo un poco de Pasto

― _cada una saque uno y la que saque la mas larga será la primera y así se ira decidiendo por el tamaño_ ―Dijo Korrina y todas sacaron un pedaso de pasto y todas lo hicieron

La cosa quedo así en este orden

Korrina, ,Dawn,Iris,May,Serena ,Misty ,Bianca y por ultimo Angie

― _bueno ya esta Decidido pero porque quieres tiempo con Ash Korrina? Que yo sepa jamás sentiste algo por el_ ―Pregunto Serena Curiosa y Intrigada

― _bueno…mientras Ayudaba a Clemont a reparar la maquina observaba a Ash por la ventana sus entrenamientos , su forma de ser , ademas que se nota que las quiere mucho a todas y bueno….comenzó a gustarme…_ ―Explico Korrina con sus mejillas rojas y algo avergonzada

― _oh…bueno…como tu eres parte de este acuerdo no nos enojaremos solo te pedimos que como nosotras nos alejamos para que tengas tu tiempo con Ash tu hagas lo mismo con nosotras y eso va para Angie y bianca tambien_ ―Dijo May y todas asintieron

― _Ash traelos es hora de comenzar su lección!_ ―Grito Serena y Ash la miro y asintió y fue con sus hijas e hijos

― _Ash como ya habíamos hablado de aquello hoy te tocaria pasar tiempo con Korrina , mañana te diremos con quien mas , nosotras estaremos con la educación de los Pequeños así que si nos necesitas estaremos adentro_ ―Dijo Serena mientras se iba con su Hija al igual que las demás dejando solo a Ash y Korrina

Ambos comenzaron a Caminar hacia el claro que hay en medio del bosque y se observaron los dos

― _Bueno Korrina que quieres hacer?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella solo se puso a pensar y luego se quito su casco

― _Te parece un Combate de Entrenamiento?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintió y se alejo un Poco

Ambos comenzaron a Atacarse entre si Korrina uso Hueso oseo mientras Ash uso excavar para escapar y salir detrás de ella Korrina solo lo observo pero cuando lanzo el golpe Ash lo volvió a esquivar excavando otra vez pero esta ves salió de debajo de ella donde con un fuerte Trueno la tiro para atrás ella se levanto para seguir su Lucario logro observar el resto del combate muriendoce de Celos al verla cuando terminaron ambos estaban en el suelo y comenzaron a Reir , Lucario sintio como si le dispararan en el Corazón….(Kill)

Ya luego del Entrenamiento estaban solo observando el paisaje aun en esa zona que nadie iba por extrañas razones las cuales eran que no habia nada interesante por ese lugar ambos solo estaban recostados sin hacer mucho cuando Korrina comenzó a Hablar

― _Dime Ash no te molesta tener todas esas Chicas? Digo no eres de esos que se ven como mujeriego por eso pregunto_ ―Dijo ella y Ash negó

― _Para nada ademas a ellas las conozco bien y antes eran mis amigas creo que ahora son otra cosa jajaja pero bueno yo a ellas las quiero y protegeré ya que son hasta ahora todo lo que tengo en esta vida lo que me importa fuera de las batallas_ ―Dijo el cerrando los Ojos mientras Korrina solo lo observaba ella solo sonrio un poco

― _Ash…quiero decirte algo yo…_ ―Korrina estaba nerviosa para decírselo

― _lo se_ ―Dijo Ash aun con los ojos cerrados

― _Lo sabes?_ ―Pregunto ella sin entender

― _dirás que tu gustas de mi lo se te escuche hablando con las Chicas ademas como que también me siento atraído por ti bueno por todas ustedes será que las conozco bien o mis instintos pokemon me están traicionando_ ―Dijo el riendo un Poco ella solo parpadeo observándolo

― _oh comprendo…_ ―Dijo ella y luego sin previo aviso tomo el rostro de Ash y lo beso el solo abrió los ojos en Par y luego los cerro

Mientras el mirón de Lucario al ver aquello sintio su Kokoro romperse en varios Pedasos (Doble Kill)

Cuando se separaron Korrina estaba agitada se la veía roja Ash igual ambos tenían la respiración agitada ella solo levanto un poco a Ash para sentarlo en sus piernas para seguir el beso apasionado cuando volvieron a separarse Korrina solo bajo a Ash de sus piernas

― _A..Ash…To..tomame…por el amor a Arceus hazlo no aguanto mas_ ―Dijo ella levantando un poco la Voz Ash solo la miraba

― _Bien lo are pero no hay nadie cerca verdad?_ ―Pregunto el y Korrina comenzó a buscar con el Aura Lucario al escucharla escondió su Aura para que no la viese ella al no ver a Lucario asintió y Ash solo la volvió a besar pero esta ves la tiro mientras lo Hacia , por otro lado Lucario por mero Morbo observaba bien escondido aquello sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento

― _A..ash!_ ―Grito Korrina y Lucario abrió mucho sus ojos ellos estaban siendo salvajes en esos momentos lucario solo sintio dos cosas la primera un dolor en el corazón y la otra un ilo de sangre salió por su nariz y cayo inconciente(Triple Kill)

Luego de lo Ocurrido ambos estaban cansados y Jadeantes Se levantaron y fueron a un rio cercano a labarse un poco para que nadie sepa lo que hicieron en ese lugar , una ves echo eso cuando volvían solo venían Charlando animadamente

― _Las chicas sabían que haríamos esto?_ ―Pregunto Ash asombrado

― _bueno Dawn lo supo al parece puede predecir un poco el futuro con sus habilidades Psiquicas a ellas no les molesto porque todo esto va de acuerdo a lo acordado_ ―Dijo Korrina sonriendo mientras caminaba ya no llevaba su casco puesto ya que le incomodaba un poco

Mientras con las Chicas

Mientras Dawn le enseñaba a leer a su Hija su cristal brillo y presencio el futuro lo único que vio fueron tres Huevos mas para luego volver todo a la normalidad ella al meditar eso solo rio por lo bajo pero eso no paso desapercibido para las demás

― _que es gracioso Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Serena mientras dormía a su Hija

― _nada solo que Ash tendrá mas cosas de las que encargarse en el futuro dos cosas marrones y una azul jeje_ ―Dijo ella riendo y todas entendieron

― _que cosa?_ ―Pregunto el Hijo de May

― _Mamá de que cosa hablan?_ ―Pregunto la Hija de Iris a lo que su madre no le contesto

Volviendo con Ash y Korrina

Estos habían pasado casi todo el dia Juntos y ya era Hora de Descansar Ash se encontraba fuera del Laboratorio ya que como esa noche era calurosa y corria un lindo viento decidió dormir fuera pero las Chicas no tenían la misma idea ya que tenían que cuidar a sus hijos así que decidieron dormir dentro, Ash se encontraba solo observando el Cielo estrellado con una calma muy grande no ah habido ningún contratiempo en esos días es mas ni lucario había atacado el descubrió gracias a que se encontró con Mewtwo lo ocurrido y Lucario quedo medio traumado así que no aria nada Malo, mientras Ash solo se relajaba escucho unos Pasos detrás del donde observo a Korrina llegar Ash quiso saludarla pero ella con la pata le tapo la boca

― _escucha Ash las chicas decidieron dormir dentro para darnos privacidad , se que paresco una pokemon en celo pero desde que te eh visto luchar y entrenar desde la ventana mientras ayudaba a Clemont me iso ver lo fuerte que eres y quiero ahora mismo hacerlo con tigo entiendes?_ ―Dijo ella roja y agitada ash aun con la pata de Korrina en su boca asintió ella saco la pata de Hay y lo volvió a besar cosa que Ash correspondió y lo volvieron a Hacer

Por cosa del destino Lucario Pasaba por hay y al observar aquello solo quedo de Piedra y con lagrimas estilo cascada en sus ojos mientras en su mente planeaba la forma de matar a Ash (Ultra kill)

Ya habiendo pasado una semana y habiendo estado con las Chicas Ash solo se encontraba dormido en el pasto disfrutando de la brisa cuando una pata le toco la cabeza el abrió los ojos para ver a Korrina y Dawn ,Korrina tria las manos en su espalda tenia una sonrisa medio timida y Dawn venia riendoce

― _que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Dawn rio

― _es hora de que conozcas a Alguien_ ―Dijo Dawn y Korrina paso sus manso hacia el frente notando lo que era Ash abrió los ojos como platos hay en las patas de ella habia un Huevo de Riolu cosa que Ash solo no sabia que decir estaba en Shock

Mientras en los arbustos Lucario estaba blanco y de piedra este se desmayo pero se reincorporo rápidamente y con la mirada perdida fue corriendo a atacar a Ash este lo esquivo y Lucario paso de largo donde choco con la pansa de Snorlax donde revoto y fue a parar a un árbol fuera del Territorio donde un montón de Beedrill lo picaron este solo quedo adolorido en cuerpo y Alma hay tirado (Fatality)

Paso el Mes y para Sorpresa de todos el Huevo comenzó a brillar Ash estaba observando el Huevo junto con las demás este estaba al lado de otros dos que estaban en la cama de Angie y Bianca pero ellas le prestaban atención al de Korrina

― _ya quiero ver que sale de hay_ ―Dijo May entusiasmada el Huevo dejo de Brillar para observar a una Pequeña Riolu que solo abrió los ojos y observo a todo el mundo con Curiosidad , Korrina se enterneció al verla y la cargo la Riolu solo la abrazo y Ash se acerco Korrina bajo un poco a la Riolu para que saludara a Ash este le lamio la Mejilla y su Hija sonrio

Ahora a Ash solo le quedaría esperar para sus dos próximos hijos o hijas cosa que ya estaba feliz de tener una familia muy grande pero la crianza de estos pequeños no era nada fácil para el la verdad lo agotaba mucho pero valia la pena

* * *

bueno este cap me quedo algo corto comparado con los demas pero bueno a lo que voy este capitulo fue la primera parte de los caps dedicados a Angie,Korrina y Bianca ls digo que aqui las demas chicas mucho protagonismo no tendran en estos tres capitulos ya qu estas tres lo tendran ya que no salieron mucho en el fic pero bueno no narrare el dia de Ash con las primeras que tuvo solo sera con estas tres ahora tengo una pregunta para ustedes

¿que nombres le vendrian bien a los hijos de Ash? buno como vran no les puse nombre pero digan ustedes sus ideas y los que mas me gusten los pondre los generos son asi contando los de Korrina,Angie y Bianca

Misty:Macho  
May:Macho  
Dawn:Hembra  
Iris:Hembra  
Serena:Hembra  
Korrina:Hembra  
Angie:Macho  
Bianca:Hembra


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Ya habían pasado todas las Chicas y ahora le tocaba el turno a Bianca quien en verdad se encontraba un poco nerviosa nunca habia visto a Ash como otra cosa que no sea un Amigo pero últimamente lo ah visto diferente más guapo o algo ya que antes no tenía ese Pensamiento por el pero desde que se convirtió en una Flareon lo ah visto con otros Ojos cosa que a ella de estar cerca le incomodaba pero hoy tenía que pasar tiempo con el y quien sabe tal vez se divierta.

Mientras Bianca tenía ese debate consigo misma Ash solo estaba bebiendo agua del Lago el solo se observo en el reflejo habia crecido mas desde que se transformo s mas su voz habia cambiado se había hecho más grave de lo que era anteriormente cosa que solo pensó que estaba creciendo mas rápido por ser un Jolteon a el no le dio mucha importancia a decir verdad eran cosas de la vida

― _bueno Hoy me toca pasar tiempo con Bianca que podríamos hacer?_ ―Se preguntaba Ash mientras iba a buscarla al laboratorio en eso solo giro su miríada para observar a dos de sus Hijos jugar

― _basta! Nathan hablo enserio no quiero jugar!_ ―La hija de Dawn era mordida de la oreja por el Hijo de Misty quien quería jugar

― _Vamos Sherry juguemos un poco no seas amargada!_ ―Nathan seguía jalando de la oreja de su Hermana quien ponía resistencia

― _Te dije que no quiero! Se lo dire a Papá!_ ―Grito ella y en eso Ash se acerco

― _que están haciendo?_ ―Pregunto Ash acercándose Nathan soltó a su Hermana y lo miro

― _yo solo quiero Jugar y Sherry no quiere_ ―Nathan miro a Ash y el observo a Sherry

― _es que no quiero jugar , estoy cansada y quería dormir un poco_ ―Dijo ella defendiéndose

― _Nathan porque no vas a jugar con tus Hermanos y dejas a Sherry descansar de seguro enserio estará cansada_ ―Dijo Ash y su Hijo asintió y se fue de Hay Sherry también se fue pero hacia adentro a descansar un poco

Cuando Ash entro observo que bianca ya venia Saliendo ambos se saludaron y se fueron hacia afuera dond charlaron un poco para decidir que Hacer

― _y Bianca entonces que aremos hoy?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella no sabia que decir

― _bueno…yo…no se…_ ― Dijo ella algo Incomoda al no saber que Hacer con Ash

Mientras ambos seguían pensado que hacer una de las Hijas de Ash se acerco para saludarlo

― _buenos días Papá_ ―Saludo ella con una sonrisa Ash se la devolvió al igual que Bianca

― _que necesitas luna?_ ―Pregunto Ash al ver a su Hija esta era la Hija de Iris era algo protectora con sus hermanos ya que ella era la mayor por unos minutos

― _Zoey no quiere salir de debajo de un Arbol y no quiere que ninguno de nosotros se acerque_ ―Dijo Luna y Ash junto a Bianca fue a ver que sucedía cuando llegaron a ese árbol solo observaron a dos de sus Hijas y a los otro hijo suyo observando a la que estaba dentro

― _que sucede aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash al llegar

― _Zoey no quiere salir del Árbol , pero hace rato estábamos jugando y no se que paso solo lloro y se metió hay dentro_ ―Dijo Luna mirando el tronco

― _déjenme hablar con ella un segundo si?_ ―Dijo Ash y todos se alejaron un poco y el entro al árbol

― _Zoey?_ ―Pregunto Ash y vio a su Hija a un lado del tronco

― _hola…_ ―Dijo ella entre sollozos

― _que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender porque lloraba

― _Papá soy débil?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash no entendió esa pregunta

― _porque esa pregunta?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _bueno es que mientras Jugaba con mis Hermanas Michael dijo que no sería fuerte siendo que a Mamá le van más las Performance_ ―Dijo Zoey y Ash solo dio un suspiro Michael podía tener un fuerte ego que no sabe de dónde salió siendo que ni el ni May son así

― _Zoey tu no eres Debil eres fuerte ademas no debes dejar que lo que digan los demás te afecten tienes que seguir y jamás rendirte_ ―Dijo Ash y su Hija lo miro y le sonrió para luego asentir

Ambos salieron del Arbol Ash vio a su Hijo y le mordió la oreja como reprimenda

― _papá! Eso dolio!_ ―Dijo Michael frotándose la oreja con la pata

― _estas castigado Jovencito por hacer llorar a tu hermana a demás hablare con tu madre al respecto_ ―Dijo Ash serio y Michael bajo la cabza

― _uh en problemas_ ―Se burlaron sus dos Hermanas antes de irse de Hay

Mientras Ash y Bianca caminaban Ash se disculpaba por ese pequeño Revés pero tenia que ver a sus Hijos también Bianca le dijo que no era necesario disculparse que ella lo entendía que ser padre era un trabajo algo difícil

― _dime Ash te parece explorar un poco el lugar? No conozco mucho ademas que con Emboar solo nos quedábamos cerca mientras entrenaba_ ―Dijo ella y Ash asintió

Ambos comenzaron a Caminar por todo el lugar Ash mostrándole a Bianca todo el Terreno Del Profesor como también parte de fuera de este Bianca solo miraba fascinada como no conocía Mucho Kanto le parecía entretenido todo al respecto sobre esto cuando unos arbustos se Movieron Bianca se detuvo

― _que hay hay?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash fue a revisar cuando del arbusto salió un Beedrill Ash se coloco en guardia mientras Bianca detrás de el

― _aléjate!_ ―Ash le advirtió pero el Pokemon ataco y Ash lanzo un potente trueno que iso que el pokemon huyera

― _creo que lo auyentaste…_ ―Dijo Bianca pero luego observo a varios mas acercárseles

― _o no …_ ―Dijo ella al observar esa gran cantidad cuando Ash se Coloco para lanzar un trueno Bianca se paro a su lado y solo inhalo profundo y luego expulso un fuerte Lanzallamas que termino tostando a todos esos Pokemon tipo insecto que se fueron de hay

― _Seria Mejor si regresamos no crees? Tal vez si nos quedamos nos salga un Fearow o algo peor_ ―Dijo Bianca y ella junto con Ash regresaron

Cuando volvieron solo se dedicaron a dormir un poco cuando Ash despertó solo observo que Bianca seguía dormida el la movio un poco para desprtarla ella lentamente abrió los ojos cuando una silueta marrón se paro frente a ella era Zoey quien volvia a tener un buen Humor

― _Hola a los dos!_ ―Saludo ella con una sonrisa

― _hola Zoey que necesitas?_ ―Pregunto Ash mientras soltaba un bostezo

― _en realidad buscaba a la señorita Bianca para preguntarle si quiere jugar un rato con migo y mis hermanos_ ―Dijo ella y ambos miraron detrás de Zoey para ver a Luna,Sherry y Nathan parados

― _Claro!_ ―Dijo ella y se levanto y fue a jugar con las preevoluciones

Ash solo observaba como Bianca corria de aquí para haya junto a sus hijas al parecer se estaba divirtiendo mucho mientras Zoey estaba siendo perseguida por Bianca ella resbalo y cayo lastimándose la pata Zoey iso una mueca como queriendo llorar

― _no llores haber déjame ver_ ―Dijo Bianca y observo que tenia lastimado un poco ella lamio la Herida Zoey solo iso un Gesto de dolor pero dejo de Sangra y comenzó a Cicatrizar

― _Ya esta ahora cuando Juegues ten mas cuidado_ ―Bianca le regalo una sonrisa para luego seguir jugando

Ash solo observaba aquella escena sonriendo al parecer Bianca parecía algo infantil o algo torpe pero la actuación de recién la habia ver que tenia un buen talento como Madre ya que a pesar de estar Jugando era atenta de que ninguno se lastimara ademas de curar la herida ella se dedicaba a observar a todos los Pequeños cuando Ash observo que ella se acercaba salió del trance

― _Ash y las chicas?_ ―Pregunto Bianca curiosa no las habia visto en todo el dia

― _estan con sus madres terminando de atender unas cosas y me encargaron que si podía ver a los pequeños un rato en lo que pasaba el tiempo con tigo puedo decirte Bianca que llegarías a ser una Excelente Madre ya que vi como cuidabas de los Pequeños_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo y Bianca se puso mas roja de lo que Ya era

― _eh..gracias jeje es que me gustan los Niños_ ―Dijo ella algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras Ash solo le dedicaba una sonrisa

Ya habiendo llegado la Noche las madres de todos llegaron y se llevaron a sus Hijos no sin Antes Ash hablar con May sobre lo ocurrido ella regaño a su Hijo junto con Ash y se lo llevo cosa que no le gusto al pequeño lo peor es ser delatado y mas por tu padre pero así era la vida.

― _no crees que fuiste un poco duro?_ ―Pregunto Bianca y Ash la observo

― _yo creo que si pero aun así debo serlo así no se descarrile debo ser el malo de la película de vez en cuando_ ―Dijo Ash y Bianca suspiro

― _Ash no te dire como criar a tus hijos pero debes no ser tan recto cuando los reprimas_ ―Dijo Bianca y solo vio a Ash reir

― _y lo vuelvo a Decir serias una gran Madre_ ―Dijo Ash riendo y Bianca se puso mas roja de lo que era otra vez

― _ba…basta con decir lo mismo Ash me avergüenzas!_ ―Grito ella y lo empujo pero ambos cayeron Bianca arriba de Ash

― _Pe…perdón_ ―Dijo Bianca y se quiso levantar pero Ash al levantarse se tropezó y esta vez cayo encima de ella

Ambos solo se quedaron mirando un rato a decir verdad sentían que estaban Petrificados Ash solo la observaba esa Mirada Tierna le derretía el Alma sus ojos de color negro brillaban con la luz de la Luna cosa que hacia una bella escena , mientras Bianca pasaba lo mismo la mirada algo roja de Ash , su pelaje brillando con la luna esos ojos negros profundos para ella era un gran espectáculo , lentamente ambos se acercaban para terminar con un beso algo apasionado luego de separarse por falta de aire Bianca estaba algo agitada al igual que ash

― _entonces…seguimos?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Bianca asintio

― _pero se gentil…_ ―Dijo Ella y Ash asintio

Luego de eso como era costumbre paso una Semana y ocurrió lo inevitable para Ash otro Huevo el ya se estaba asustando siempre daba un golpe critico y efectivo al primer ataque cosa que si seguía así iba terminar con demasiados pequeños pero bueno , paso el Mes requerido y del Huevo aquel nació una Eevee algo alegre pero como su madre algo torpe sus hermanos la recibieron bien ya que ella incorporaba la inocencia en su grupo cosa que les divertía a todos.

* * *

Luego de lo ocurrido con Bianca

Al dia siguiente de que esa noche Ash solo se despertó y se dio que Bianca ya se habia marchado el solo se estiro y fue a beber agua cuando termino solo observo unos latigo sepa que lo tomaron y llevaron el pensaba que podía ser Bayleef o Snivy pero su sorpresa fue al ver a Angie con una sonrisa observándolo

― _bien Ash ahora nos toca a nosotros pasar el dia_ ―Dijo ella con mucho animo

― _y que te gustaría hacer?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella solo se alejo y se puso en forma de ataque

― _quiero probar mi fuerza como una Leafeon primero si no te importa_ ―Dijo ella y Ash asintió

Angie corrió para atacar con Hojas navaja a lo que Ash la esquivo con relativa facilidad ella solo perdió el equilibrio y cayo observo a Ash que se reia

― _no te muevas!_ ―Grito ella y lanzo un latigo sepa el cual Ash se agacho y cuando se retrajo le golpeo la cara a Angie Ash solo reia un poco

― _deja de reírte!_ ―Grito ella y le volvió a atacar con hojas navaja y Ash volvió a esquivarla y ella choco con un árbol

― _auch…_ ―Dijo ella mientras Ash se acercaba

― _angie escucha no debes atar así de prisa si lo haces te esquivaran muy rápido como viste que te ise ves_ ―Dijo Ash y ella asentía

― _ven te ayudare ―_ Dijo el y ambos se fueron a una parte donde habia un solo tronco viejo

― _salta el tronco_ ―Dijo Ash y ella se preparaba para tomar carrera y hacerlo

― _con tu latigo sepa_ ―Dijo Ash y ella solo corrió y con el latigo sepa dio un gran salto logrando qudar suspendida unos segundos en el aire ella al ver lo que Ash le enseñaba disparo balas semillas hacia el tronco el cual golpearon todas , cuando aterrizo ella solo sonrio al ver que mejoro su puntería cosa extraña ya que nunca le dijo a Ash que su puntería era pésima

― _bien ahora tu Hoja navaja_ ―Dijo Ash y ella asintio

Angie ataco con hojas navaja al árbol el cual cuando quiso lanzar el corte solo giro y cayo de espalda

― _auch…_ ―Dijo ella

― _no tienes que girar todo tu cuerpo solo un poco para poder lanzar el corte con ello_ ―Dijo Ash y ella se levanto para intentarlo otra vez

― _aslo como te dije_ ―Dijo Ash y ella asintio

Angie salto para lanzar el corte iba a volver a usar todo su cuerpo pero como dijo ash solo movio un poco y lanzo el corte el cual el tronco recibió un corte muy notable ella estaba feliz de haberlo logrado , paso unas horas y Angie prefecciono gracias al entrenamiento de Ash el poder manejar sus ataques , ya estaba oscureciendo y ella ya habia terminado mientras observo a Ash

― _antes que se haga de noche quiero una ultima pelea contra ti_ ―Dijo ella y Ash asintio y ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea

Angie disparo balas semilla las cuales Ash esquivo Angie se apresuro y corrió hacia Ash dando un salto para usar hoja navaja pero Ash la esquivo y le puso la pata ella al aterrizar y chocar con la pata de su amigo se tambaleo y volveo a perder el equilibrio , ella uso latigo Sepa y Ash los volvió a esquivar estos se contrajeron y la volvieron a golpear otra vez ash habia ganado

― _como puede ser que aun luego de hoy sigua perdiendo_ ―Dijo angie y Ash solo rio

― _es fácil yo tengo mas experiencia en combate Angie jaja_ ―Rio el

Ya era de Noche y Angie le dijo a Ash que quería hacer algo en el bosque así que el solo fue a buscarla pero no la veía es mas no veía nada de noche

― _angie?_ ―Pregunto Ash y sintio unos látigos sepa que lo tomaron

― _se que tu has llevado el mando con las demás pero esta vez te toca algo diferente con migo jejeje_ ―Dijo ella y iso sonar uno de los latigo sepa Ash trago grueso

Luego de aquello ya habia sucedido lo que debía suceder ya como era obvio ahora ella puso un Huevo , Ash enserio se debatía seriamente de que debería de dejar de hacer eso ya que siempre lanza un critico y muy efectivo pero bueno luego del mes nació el hijo de Angie que en verdad en actitud era idéntico a Ash cosa que a ambos padres les agradaba mostrando que era protector como su padre , ahora ya paso tres meses desde que nacieron los Huevos de Angie y Bianca y Clemont los iso llamar a ellos para darles una noticia

― _bueno solo quiero decirles que con Noland ya hemos terminado la maquina ahora solo quedaría lanzar el disparo para ver si funciona_ ―Dijo el y todos asintieron Clemont observo a Ash junto a las demás incluidos sus hijos

― _solo espero no convertirlos en otra cosa…_ ―murmuro el y disparo el Rayo el cual les dio a todos …

* * *

 **bueno aqui el capitulo quiero decir que la votacion ya termino y al contar los votos de foroDz y de Fanfction gano que volvieran a la normalidad asi que lo que resta de fic sera de ellos siendo humanos bueno casi ... ahora el nombre de los hijos de cada una**

 **Misty:Nathan**  
 **May:Michael**  
 **Dawn:Sherry**  
 **Iris:Luna**  
 **Serena:Zoey**  
 **Angie:Andriu**  
 **Bianca:Kari**  
 **Korrina:Lucy**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El disparo dio certero contra todos y la maquina comenzó a moverse mucho todos se cubrieron para evitar la explosión que nunca llego pero si hubo una gran Humareda donde nadie veía nada

― _giman de dolor si muestran señales de vida_ ―Dijo Noland mientras con su sombrero hacia viento para que el humo se valla

Cuando lo iso solo observo a todos ellos aun como Pokemon pero inconscientes Clemont dio un suspiro tal parece que no funciono

― _hay…mi cabeza…._ ―Clemont en eso escucho para la parte de atrás de los pokemon estaba el sofá del cual una mano salió de Hay Clemont y Noland que eran los únicos que estaban hay observaron ese lugar

Del sofá Ash se levanto lentamente era Humano bueno un poco aun tenia las orejas de un Jolteon además de su cabello era Rubio y algo blanco se notaba mas alto y al parecer mas fuerte por el entrenamiento que había tenido como un pokemon , mientras Clemont y Noland lo observaban con la mandíbula zafada ,Anabel quien estaba parada en la puerta al verlo solo se tapo la nariz ya que sintió algo escurrirse por hay para luego desmayarse

― _oigan que miran?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender y luego miro para abajo hay estaban todas ya crecidas y inconscientes Ash miro como Clemont y Noland se acercaban para ver cómo estaban las chicas y Ash levanto su puño el cual se electrifico

― _se acercan y los rostizo vivo traigan ropa_ ―Dijo el para evitar que ellos vieran a las chicas en esas condiciones , ambos inventores corrieron hacia la casa de Ash para buscar ropa y cuando entraron no solo observaron a los padres de las chicas charlar si no a otra pareja y un anciano

― _y los nuevos?_ ―Pregunto Noland

― _somos los padres de Angie supimos lo ocurrido y vinimos lo mas pronto posible_ ―Dijo el padre de Angie

― _yo soy el abuelo de Korrina vengo a ver como esta_ ―Dijo el levantandoce

― _bueno les tengo dos noticias la primera es que la maquina funciono y todos volvieron a la normalidad y la segunda….bueno necesitan ropa pero mas grande que las que tenían_ ―Dijo Noland y observo a las madres salir de hay con la ropa el iba a irse cuando un brazo lo tomo y se giro para ver a los tres hombres hay con un aura oscura

― _espero que no hayas visto nada o terminaras siendo juguete chillón para mi slaking_ ―Dijo Norman mientras se tronaba los dedos

― _les juro! Que yo jamás las veria incluso si ellas quisieran….creo que no debi decir eso―_ Dijo Noland cuando vio un puño salvaje y luego todo se puso borroso.

Cuando las madres llegaron solo observaron a todas las chicas mas a sus Hijos inconscientes mientras Ash tenia ropa que Tracey le dio que era del Profesor Oak un pantalón marrón claro y una camisa Roja por asombroso que parezca Ash ya no tenia las orejas y su pelo volvió al color de se giro para ver hacia atrás y observo a las mujeres que observaban a Ash impactadas por su forma parecía tener ya entre 22 a 25 años por su tamaño y compleccion

― _A..ash?―_ Delia no podía Articular palabras al verlo

― _Si Mamá al fin volvi a la normalidad_ ―Dijo Ash y Delia solo comenzó a Llorar y lo abrazo

― _Ya Mamá no llores_ ―Dijo el calmándola Delia solo lo observo y sonrio

― _ya te has hecho todo un hombre solo mirate_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo y Ash le devolvió la sonrisa

― _me podrían hacer un pequeño favor podrían vestirlas me sentiría incomodo si lo hago yo por eso se los pido_ ―Dijo Ash y las mujeres asintieron y se acercaron a las que estaban inconcientes

Una vez que lo hicieron Ash fue por ropa mas para el pero nada le quedaba Delia le dio ropa que fue del Padre de Ash quien ya no estaba con ellos por su viaje pero aun los ayudaba económicamente enviándole dinero y cosas para ella diciendo que estará pronto a volver ya que la extrañaba eso ultimo llego en una carta suya de hace unos meses atrás

Cuando Ash salió de su cuarto Delia lo observo el tenia una playera blanca y una chaqueta de color negra con rojo , un pantalón de Jeans azul oscuro y botas negras no llevaba su gorra si no su cabello peinado un poco pero a su estilo

― _y como me veo?_ ―Pregunto Ash mirando a su madre ella le acomodo un poco la chaqueta

― _te pareces a tu padre…como lo extraño_ ―Dijo Delia mientras observaba una foto del padre de Ash junto a ella

― _el volverá verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Delia solo asintió

― _espero , le comente sobre lo que te ocurrió y dijo que cuanto pueda vendrá a verte seria la primera vez que lo ves verdad?_ ―Pregunto Delia y Ash asintió no le guardaba rencor a su padre pero si no sabria que decirle al tenerlo cerca era cierto el aun mandaba cosas a su casa todos los días dinero para su madre uno que otro regalo para Ash para su cumpleaños , navidad o simple mente por enviarle mandando siempre una carta diciendo que el volvería algún dia que ya esta terminando su aventura

― _bueno pero parece que tu eres un mejor Padre te has estado encargando de tus Hijos muy bien Ash te has convertido en todo un hombre hecho y Derecho_ ―Dijo Delia con una sonrisa y Ash se la devolvió

Cuando ambos volvieron al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak notaron algo extraño aun estaban los que una vez fueron inconscientes igual solo Jolteon estaba despierto y observando a todas las demás desmayadas

― _aun no me explico como sucedió digo separar la parte Humana de esa_ ―Dijo Noland observando a los Pokemon

― _tal vez con el rayo que causo que los regresaran en vez de eso separo las escencias de cada uno separándolos en dos cuerpos diferentes digo solo observen tanto Ash como Jolteon están consientes y cuidando de sus compañeras_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak observando a Ash y Jolteon quienes miraban a sus compañeras e hijos aun así

― _les puedo decir que me sorprende ver a todos de esa estatura y edad…ya son mayores miren incluso ya nos dieron nietos_ ―La madre de Angie solo observaba a su Hija como dormida mientras abrazaba a su Hijo

Angie tenía una edad aproximada a los 23 su cabello seguía con el mismo peinado pero de un verde mas fuerte , ademas sus orejas mas largas su cuerpo era más alto ademas de que su busto creció un poco tenia una playera de mangas larga verde y un pantalón negro y la cola de Hoja sobresalía , mientras su Hijo tenia alrededor de 6 años era igual a ella solo que tenia las Z de Ash en sus mejillas este tenía un pantalón azul oscuro y playera con la cara de un Pikachu en medio esa ropa era de Ash , su cabello era marron claro y tenias las orejas como el de un Eevee como también la cola de uno

Paso unas Horas y las chicas comenzaron a despertar al igual que las Pokemon Ash las observo y sonrio al verlas a todos consientes

― _q..que paso?_ ―Dawn observaba el lugar sin entender ella tenia el cabello del mismo tamaño pero mas esponjoso y de color Rosa como también las orejas de espeon , su cuerpo también era mas alto su busto creció al igual que sus caderas tenia una falda azul algo larga y una camisa rosa

― _qué bueno que ya despertaron_ ―Dijo Ash al ver a todas despertar

― _vaya…_ ―Dijo May al levantarse y cargar a su Hijo hijo ella en cuerpo era mas alta su cabello por la parte de atrás creció pero era de un azul oscuro y sus orejas eran como la de una glaceon , mientras su Hijo era como el de Angie algo parecido a Ash pero tenia las orejas y la cola de un Eevee

Cuando ya despertaron todas incluso las Pokemon todas estaban en el comedor de el laboratorio comiendo un poco de comida Humana mientras charlaban de lo ocurrido

― _Korrina…ya ..eres toda una mujer…_ ―el abuelo de Korrina solo la observaba ella no lo habia escuchado ya que estaba ayudando a darle de comer a su Hija de 5 años el hombre mayor solo sonrio al ver esa Escena , tanto madre eh hija se parecían solo que ahora estaban con el cabello azul y las orejas de korrina como las de lucario mientras las de la niña como una Riolu

― _Ash… tengo que hablar seriamente con tigo y es sobre Korrina_ ―El ansiando miro a Ash serio y el también lo observo y escucharon un golpe para llamar la atención el Padre de Angie y Norman también lo observaron

― _Ash lo que hiciste con nuestras Hijas no , nos agrado pero fue por elección suya , así que no te mataremos aunque las ganas no falten pero te decimos que si intentas huir o no hacerte cargo de mi Nieto te las veras en muchos Problemas te estamos hablando ya como El Hombre que eres así que esperamos que tengas una actitud madura y te hagas cargo ahora de como lo hiciste cuando eras un Pokemon ―_ Dijo Norman serio y el padre de Angie como el abuelo de Korrina asintieron observando a Ash

― _lo are no tienen que amenazarme por ello yo no me ire a ningún lado es mas buscare como mantenerlas_ ―Dijo Ash y se giro para ver a Scott quien llego en el momento que Noland le dijo lo que ocurrió

― _Scott como cerebro me pagarían?_ ―pregunto Ash y Scott asintio

― _bien acepto tu oferta así puedo seguir en las batallas y cuidar de mi gran familia_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott volvió a asentir con con una sonrisa

― _así me gusta que seas un hombre responsable con tu familia_ ―Dijo el Padre de Angie serio

El abuelo de Korrina solo observaba a Ash aun serio cuando sintio que alguien tocaba su Pierna el observo para abajo era la Hija de Korrina que lo miraba con una mirada Inocente y curiosa mientras en sus grasos tenia el Riolu que apareció cuando volvieron a ser humanos , el Anciano solo la observaba le recordaba mucho a korrina

― _Abuelo , no los presente adecuadamente ella es Lucy mi Hija_ ―Dijo Korrina mientras se acercaba con su nuevo Lucario quien traia un Moño era Hembra al igual que la Riolu que cargaba Lucy

― _es…hermosa…hola Lucy yo soy tu Bisabuelo_ ―Dijo el sujeto y la cargo la chica dejo a Riolu y lo Abrazo el Anciano no pudo aguantar las ganas de Llorar

― _ja…jamás pense en ver este dia a mi primera bisnieta_ ―Dijo el mientras Korrina solo observaba enternecida la Escena , Ash sonrio al ver como los padres de todas las chicas conocían a sus Nietos o Nietas , Michael solo será levantado por Norman quien sonreía al verlo , el padre de Angie reia junto a su nieto , Grace solo abrazaba a su Nieta que era la viva imagen de Serena , al igual que Johanna , mientras Caroline solo observaba a su Nieto quien estaba con Norman

― _Ash queremos hacerte una pregunta_ ―Dijeron al Unisono las chicas

― _cual?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _como es que tu no tienes las orejas y el color de cabello diferente!_ ―Gritaron todas

― _facil miren_ ―Dijo el y solo cerro los ojos y se concentro su cabello volvió al color amarillo y blanco ademas de que sus orejas crecieron

― _solo concentrence y estos desaparecerán eso si , si se asustan volverán a Aparecer_ ―Dijo Ash y las Chicas asintieron al igual que sus Hijos todas lo hicieron y eso desaparecieron mientras que los pequeños mostraron su forma humana mas definida

Luna era de piel Morena algo clara , su cabello negro , los ojos de su Madre y al parecer necesitaba lentes ya que ella estaba usando unos ovalados , Nathan tenia el cabello anaranjado como su Madre ademas de sus Ojos como los de Ash ademas de las Z , Sherry era la viva imagen de Dawn solo su cabello negro como el de Ash pero lo demás como su madre , Michael tenia el color de cabello de May pero los ojos y las Z de Ash , Zoey era igual a su madre en todo cabello , piel , ojos todo , Andriu era como Angie solo con las Z como Ash , Kari mostro ser idéntica a Bianca en todo incluso en su color de Cabello ,mientras Lucy saco el color de cabello de su madre

― _bien ya llame a mi padre_ ―Bianca entro al cuarto y todas la miraron

― _y que Dijo?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _dijo que ya viene en camino que quiere conocer a su Nieta_ ―Dijo ella y Kari se acerco a su madre

― _el abuelo va a venir?_ ―Pregunto ella con un Eevee en su cabeza y con una inocensia que enamora Bianca asintio sonriendo

― _Korrina..quiero Preguntarte Algo sabes que si te quedas aquí no podras hacerte cargo del Gimnasio verdad?_ ―Pregunto el Abuelo de Korrina a su nieta ella asintio

― _lo se Abuelo pero ahora para mi lo primordial es mi Hija y no quiero que viva lejos de su Padre y sus hermanos_ ―Dijo ella firme y su abuelo asintio

― _bien , se nota tu dedicación hacia tu familia esta bien , buscare un Remplazo para el Gimnasio tu quédate con tu familia_ ―Dijo el con una sonrisa hacia su Nieta Korrina sonrio

― _Bisabuelo cuando tenga la edad suficiente podre ser lider del Gimnasio?_ ―Lucy observo al Anciando quien le acarisio la cabeza a la pequeña

― _Claro que si , lo seras una muy fuerte_ ―Dijo el con una sonrisa

Mientras todos Charlaban alguien toco a la Puerta y Delia fue a ver quien era al abrirla ella solo quedo atónita al ver quien era

― _Vo…volviste…_ ―Dijo Delia aun en Shock


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

― _quien es Mamá?_ ―Pregunto Ash Acercándose a la puerta donde estaba Delia

― _Solo es Brad el cartero recuerdas hace más de cinco años que ya no vivía aquí en pueblo paleta_ ―Dijo Delia con una sonrisa recibiendo sus cartas

― _Hasta luego señora Delia ah su esposo está siendo atacado por un Charizard por si gusta saber_ ―Dijo Brad y se Fue tanto Delia como Ash corrieron hacia donde estaba Charizard atacando a un Hombre quien trataba de esquivarlo

― _Charizard basta!_ _―_ Grito Ash y Charizard se detuvo y el hombre salió de detrás de un árbol

― _querido te encuentras bien?_ ―Delia se acerco rápido al hombre quien al verla la abrazo fuertemente

― _pensé que me rostizarían vivo_ ―Dijo el mientras Ash observaba esa escena un poco incomodo y nervioso

― _viniste antes de lo que tenia pensado_ ―Dijo Delia y el Hombre rio

― _si jajaja quería venir a ver a Ash dime ya volvió a ser Humano o sigue como Pokemon?_ ―Pregunto el curioso

― _preguntale a el_ ―Dijo Delia y el Hombre miro para atrás de ella a Ash el se acerco lentamente con paso firma hacia Ash

Ash solo lo observaba era igual a el en todo incluso en las Z en sus mejillas solo que su padre aun le pasaba en altura y se veía un poco mas Fuerte de lo Ash era , ambos quedaron observandoce cuando el Hombre sin que Ash pueda hacer algo el lo abrazo Ash quedo en Shock lentamente fue levantando los brazos para corresponder, luego de eso se separaron

― _Ash…se que debes odiarme y no te culpo no estuve en toda tu vida creciste sin una figura paterna y todo porque yo quería viajar para darles un mejor futuro a ambos pero fui un idiota solo me alejaba de ti y luego de verte en cada liga que participabas como te entablabas una fama en cada región que visitabas podía saber que eras un gran muchacho y ahora mirate…un hombre bien Echo a mi punto de vista_ ―Dijo el y se separo un poco Ash le dio un puñetazo en el estomago

― _eso fue por todos estos años pero bueno siempre quise conocerte_ ―Dijo Ash y le ayudo a ponerse de pie ya que lo tumbo

Al entrar el padre de Ash se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a todas las chicas ademas de aquellos niños que la verdad el no quería preguntar nada

― _quisiera presentarles al padre de Ash , se llama Satoshi ah estado de viaje todo este tiempo , Querido ellas son todas tus Nueras y tus Nietos_ ―Dijo Delia con una sonrisa y a Satoshi casi le da un infarto al ver tantas chicas

― _Ash y como bueno llegaste a esa edad? Digo cuando te vi en la liga Kalos eras mas joven_ ―Dijo el y Ash le conto lo que había ocurrido

― _oh comprendo con que asi sucedió y dime que se sintió ser un Pokemon?—_ Pregunto Satoshi Curioso

— _fue raro al principio , incomodo ,además de algo nuevo pero al pasar me comenzó a gustar y bueno ya volvi además que el lucario de Korrina no dejaba de atacarme pero siempre le ganaba digo quería deshacerse de mi para llegar a Korrina que era un Lucario—_ Dijo Ash

— _y Aun lo intento!—_ Grito Lucario

— _asi?_ —Pregunto el lucario del abuelo de Korrina

— _si pero ahora con la lucario que apareció de seguro tendré un poco mas de suerte_ —Dijo Lucario con muchos animos

— _no se tal vez a ella puedas llamarla Madre Lucario_ ―Dijo El lucario del abuelo de Korrina

― _que?! Jamás!_ ―Dijo Lucario mirando a su Padre quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Lucario estaba gruñendo

― _oh hijo solo siéntate y aprende como conquisto a esa Lucario_ ―Dijo el Padre de Lucario con una sonrisa ególatra pero luego ambos terminaron viendo Jirachis ya que la Lucario de Korrina los golpeo con un golpe oseo a ambos dejándolos K.O

― _De tal padre tal Hijo deben entender que yo estoy con Jolteon_ ―Dijo Aquella lucario con una voz parecida a la de Korrina mientras se iba dejando a ambos Lucarios desmayado

Ash luego de ponerse al dia con su Padre , Ash se dedico a pasar tiempo con sus Hijos mientras Satoshi solo lo observaba como Ash le dedicaba tiempo a sus Hijos

― _Ash se ah vuelto un Buen padre mejor de lo que yo fui_ ―Dijo Satoshi mientras observaba a su Hijo

― _aunque quiera apoyarte ahí tienes Razón pero ya que estas aquí de seguro te quedaras verdad?_ ―Pregunto Delia y Satoshi asintió

― _si mi viaje ya quedo en el olvido y me concentrar en mi Familia_ ―Dijo el y Delia sonrio al escuchar eso

― _oigan miren lo que encontré_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak yendo hacia ellos con un Album que le mostro a Satoshi y Delia ambos sonrieron al ver aquello

Ash por mera curiosidad se acerco para ver la imagen de hay donde se veía al Profesor Oak mas Joven entregándole su Pokemon a tres entrenadores Ash solo observo a una Chica de cabello largo , musculosa celeste , falda Roja , sombrero Blanco donde en sus brazos tenia a un Venasaur , otro Chico parecido a Ash solo que este tenia una gorra roja y blanca , playera blanca y Chaleco rojo tenia un Charmander y luego el Padre de Gary igualito a Gary el tenia un Squirtle

― _somos nosotros al recibir nuestro Primer Pokemon_ ―Dijo Delia observando la foto

― _oye Mamá y tus pokemon? Digo solo eh conocido a pero a nadie mas_ ―Dijo Ash observando a su Madre

― _Cuando deje mi camino de Entrenadora los libere tenia un Venusaur,Vaporeon,Fearrow, ,Hitmonlee y un Electabus pero libere a todos menos a Mr. Mine quien sigue estando con migo_ ―Dijo Delia y Ash asintió

Ya era hora de Cenar y todos incluyendo los familiares de las chicas estaban apunto de Comer mientras tenían una pequeña Charla

― _así que decidieron vivir con Ash verdad?_ ―Pregunto el Padre de Angie a lo que su Hija asintió

― _bien como ya eres mayor de edad Angie no tengo porque Impedirlo solo dire que vendremos a visitarte seguido_ ―Dijo el hombre un poco Serio mientras la Madre de Angie solo observaba a su Nieto

Mientras los Adultos Hablaban Michael y sus Hermanos estaban explorando el bosqu curiosos acompañados de sus Eevees

― _Enserio creo que ya deberíamos volver esta muy oscuro_ ―Dijo Nathan ya sin lograr ver algo cuando choco con algo y este Cayo sus Hermanos se giraron para ver que era y observaron lo que parecía una Piedra Fuego

― _que es esto?_ ―Pregunto Nathan y la tomo pero cuando lo iso su Eevee con la pata toco la piedra la cual el Pokemon comenzó a Evolucionar pero lo cuiroso fue que Nathan también brillaba cosa que le asustaba

― _MAMÁ!_ ―Grito Andriu y Angie al escucharlo salió corriendo junto a las demás para ver que pasaba al llegar al lugar solo vieron a Michael brillando y a sus Hermanos asustados Ash al ver eso lentamente se acercaba cuando el Eevee ya se iso un Flareon , Nathan dejo de brillar para mostrar su cabello rojizo ademas de su Cola amarilla como la de un Flareon se le veía asustado

― _q…que me paso?!_ ―Grito el asustado y Ash trataba de calmarlo

― _Calma solo tu Eevee evoluciono a Flareon y cambiaste con el no es nada malo_ ―Dijo Ash pero Nathan comenzaba a llorar

― _y…yo no quería ser un Flareon quería ser un Vaporeon como Mamá!_ ―Lloro el ya que cuando era un Eevee siempre anhelo ser un Vaporeon como lo fue Misty

― _Nathan no llores aun cuando no eres lo que querías siempre te Querre_ ―Misty trato de Calmarlo el solo Sollozaba

― _pe..pero a ti ..te..te gustan los Pokemon de Agua_ ―Sollozaba el mientras Misty lo abrazo

― _aunque me gusten los Pokemon de Agua no quiere decir que sean exclusivos mira tu Padre tiene el cerebro de una batería_ ―Dijo Misty y Ash se ofendió

― _Oye!_ ―Grito el ofendido

― _pero aun así lo quiero igual a ti así que no te desanimes por no ser del tipo Agua_ ―Dijo Misty mientras lo calmaba el solo dejaba de Llorar

Ya cuando tenían que dormir no habia suficientes Camas para hacerlo así que Ash solo durmió en el sofá de la casa del Profesor Oak mientras las chicas y sus hijos usaban las cmas el solo se quedaba observando el techo pensando

― _creo que Mañana comprare una casa somos muchos para vivir así_ ―Dijo Ash para luego tratar de dormir

* * *

 **me quedo corto lo se pero prometo que el proximo sera mas largo sucede que tuve que reescribirlo debido a que no lo guarde pero bueno disfrutenlo y nos vemos en la proxima**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno aqui un capitulo de Pokeproblema les digo soy el antiguo Dueño que me vuelvo a Hacer responsable solo de la Cuenta de Fanfiction quiero pedir perdon por todo el drama que mi Hermana creo y decirles que eso quedo en el Pasado ahora yo me are cargo de la Cuenta , en primera lamento que sea corto el capitulo pero bueno disfrútenlo , también lamento la ortografía pero sucede que lo escribí en mi Celular y no pude corregirlo , sin mas me despido y hasta la** **próxima**

Capitulo 13

Pasaron unas Semanas y la vida de Ash Ketchum cambio rotundamente , había comprado una casa Enorme ya que con el dinero que ganaba en sus batallas no espero tener esa cantidad de Dinero cosa que casi le da un Infarto del Asombro.  
Compro una casa en pueblo paleta para su suerte estaba cerca de su madre y Padre asi que ellos iban todos los días a visitarlo.  
Mientras Ash cuidaba de sus Hijos Serena y Dawn cocinaban mientras Misty estaba en un rincón con un aura oscura

―Porque no cocinas Mamá? ―Pregunto Nathan junto a su Flareon

―Nathan tu madre no sabe cocinar ―Dijo Serena como si nada Misty asintió

―Jamas fue mi fuerte la cocina ―Dijo ella aun con un aura oscura

Mientras Misty se lamentaba de aquello Ash estaba junto a Jolteon y Pikachu observando el Paisaje cuando escucho un Grito de un Pokemon y vio salir despedido por los Aires a Lucario con una gran marca roja en su Cara Ash solo suspiro al ver que lucario aprendió vuelo

―Ash a Almorzar! ―La vos de May hizo entrar en conciencia a Ash del almuerzo y como por arte de Magia llego al comedor donde Ash se sentaba en la Punta mientras sus hijos a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha

―Buen Provecho ―Dijo Serena y todos atacaron ya que había comida como para alimentar a un Ejercito y ellos comían como uno Ash todos sus Hijos y May

―Por suerte Delia nos dio tips para cocinar todo esto rápido solo mira ―Dijo Angie asombraba al ver comer a todos

Luego de Almorzar todos estaban en el Patio trasero disfrutando de una Linda Calma y tranquilidad

―Asi que el próximo gran festival de Kanto sera en unos Meses? ―Pregunto Serena a lo que Dawn y May asintieron

―Si May y yo pensamos participar porque no entras Serena? ―Pregunto Dawn y Serena negó

―No creo digo el certificado de Scott me deja entrar pero no me sentiría bien entrando sin haber echo algún concurso antes ―Dijo Serena y las otras dos asintieron

―Bueno almeno yo si entrare a la liga añil ―Dijo Korrina junto a ellas

―Espero enfrentarnos en la final ―Dijo Ash con una Sonrisa

―si es que llegas primero ―Dijo Korrina con una sonrisa burlona

―Papá? ―Andriu entro por la Puerta y Ash lo miro

―Que sucede Andriu? ―Pregunto Ash y el señalo la casa

―El tio Gary te esta Buscando ―Dijo el y Ash fue a verlo acompañado de las Chicas al verlo Gary se llevo una Sorpresa al verlo así ya que el no estaba en la región desde hace un tiempo

―Hola Ash ―Saludo Gary dándole la Mano el también le devolvió el saludo

―Hola Gary que te trae aquí? ―Pregunto Ash

―Venia a verte como no te vi cuando te volviste Humano pense que seria buena idea verte ahora pero wow solo mira como estas ―Dijo Gary asombrado ya que Ash le pasaba de Altura

―Jaja gracias por el cumplido gary ―Dijo el riendo un poco

―A todo esto quería invitar a tus hijos a un Campamento que organizare con mi Abuelo como al que fuimos recuerdas? ―Pregunto Gary y Ash asintió

―Si lo recuerdo y me parece una Buena idea ustedes que dicen chicas? ―Pregunto Serena recordando el campamento donde conoció a Ash

―Pues no le veo lo malo por mi pueden ir ―Dijo Angie y todas asinteron y dieron su Permiso

―Genial solo llevenlos mañana al laboratorio de mi abuelo ―Dijo Gary mirandolos

―Podemos llevar a nuestros Eevees? ―Pregunto Sherry cargando a su Eevee

―mmm...claro porque no ―Dijo Gary tranquilo

Al dia siguiente Ash y las chicas llegaron al laboratorio del Profesor Oak donde había varios niños hay que entraron mientras Ash se despedía de sus Hijos

―Bien Niños diviértanse en el Campamento recuerden divertirse y por nada del mundo acerquen a sus eevee a alguna piedra evolutiva ya que evolucionaran y ustedes cambiaran su apariencia , traten de no asustarse oh les saldrán las Orejas y Colas y Nathan trata de no quemar a nadie si ? ―Pregunto Ash y su hijo asintio

―Descuida los Hermanos Eevee estaremos al tanto de todo y yo estaré al mando ―Dijo Nathan con una sonrisa de satisfacción

―Eso me preocupa y Luna vigila que tu hermano no sea el ―Dijo Ash y su hija mayor asintió

―Diviertan ce ―los despidieron todos mientras se iban del lugar

Esa noche en la Residencia Ketchum

―Bien a quien le toca pasar la noche con Ash? ―Pregunto May y todas sacaron un pequeño calendario que llevaban y era el turno de Serena

―bien me toca a mi ―Dijo Serena sonriendo y vio como todas se repartian unos audifonos de tela

― de seguro gritaras muy fuerte por eso esto ―Dijo Misty adivinando lo que serena iba a preguntar

Ya en la Noche Ash iba hacia su cuarto a descansar cuando al abrirlo sintió como unos listones le tocaban la cara el se giro y vio a Serena con las Orejas y el cabello rosado ademas del moño que tiene ese Pokemon traía un traje parecido la de las asistentes de magos pero mas revelador y de cuero

―Quieres jugar a que yo era una Sylveon sometida por un Jolteon? ―Pregunto ella con una sonrisa picara Ash solo sonrió al escucharlo una cosa de serena parecerá delicada pero le gusta lo rudo llegando a lo Masoquista

Mientras Misty bajo a la cocina por un baso de Agua ya que ahora bebe agua muy seguido por su condición híbrida al volver paso por el cuarto de Ash y se detuvo a escuchar la vos de Serena

―Si Ash! Mas fuerte ! Vamos ! Castígame ! Mas Fuerte Ash! ―Se escuchaba a serena misty solo dio un sorbo de agua y siguió su camino

―Masoquista y con esa cara de caterpie a medio morir quien lo diría ―Dijo Misty y se fue a su cuarto .


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Pasaron unos pocos Dias y los Hijos de Ash se habian divertido en el campamento curiosamente casi no se hablaban con los demas Niños pero no por timides si no que se les veia un tanto extraños, Ya era de Noche y luego de Cenar todos se fueron a Dormir pero Gary se quedo revisando unos papelessobre sus investigaciones cuando el la puerta de la Cabaña aparecio Zoey se la veia Palida.

—¿Zoey? — Pregunto Gary al verla

—Señor Gary...no me siento bien... —Dijo ella y luego termino inconciente

Gary de golpe se levanto tirando la cilla y corrio hacia Zoey cuando la levanto vio que tenia mucha fiebre y lo que se llevo el premio a lo raro fue que sus orejas y cola Salieron pero comenzo a titilar ,Gary de un grito llamo a su Abuelo el profesor Oak al ver Aquello solo se sorprendio ambos llevaron a Zoey con sus Hermanas y vieron que ocurria lo mismo con todas.

—Voy a ver a los Muchachos —Dijo Gary y corrio hacia el cuarto donde ellos estaban y pasaba lo Mismo con ellos para su suerte los hermanos Ketchum llenaban solos una cabaña masculina y femenina

Al Dia Siguiente en Casa de Ash

El habia tenido visita de sus Padres quienes estaban en el Jardin de la Casa Charlando junto a Su hijo y sus Mujeres algo le extraño a Delia fue ver las marcas como de latigo en la espalda tanto de Serena,Angie y rasguños en la de Ash.

—Es lindo visitar a la Familia aunque sea muy Numerosa —Dijo Satoshi tomando un poco de Te

—Si es lindo, voy por mas —Dijo Serena pero al levantarse tiro la Tetera y se tomo el estomago en eso sus Partes Hibridas salieron a la Luz todos se Alarmaron

—¡¿Que esta sucediendo?! —Pregunto Delia en Shock cuando vio que Ash y las demas sufrian lo Mismo

—Ma..ma..ayuda... —Dijo Ash y cayo inconciente mientras los pokemon que aparecieron cuando

volvieron a la Normalidad como por Arte de Magia desaparecieron.

Ash abria los ojos otra ves vio que estaba en su Cuarto pero le parecia mas Grande se estiro un poco y noto unas Patas Amarillas cosa que le Asombro

—Pero ¿que? —Pregunto Ash y vio como Las chicas volvieron a su Forma Pokemon pero todas seguian inconcientes

—¡Chicas despierten! —Grito Ash y todas abrireron los ojos al verse asi

—¡otra Ves! —Grito May al verse como una Glaceon

—Si nosotros estamos asi...oh no ¡los Niños! —Grito Serena al recordarlos todos saltaron de la Cama

para irse pero la puerta se Abrio de la cual aparecio Delia y el profesor Oak con varias Pokebolas en mano

—Calma aqui estan mis Nietos...estubieron todos inconcientes cinco dias Los padres de todos estan Aqui incluso Noland y Scott luego de enterarse —Dijo Delia y Saco de las Pokebolas a todos sus Nietos todos volvieron a Ser Eevees menos Nathan que era un Flareon algo Chaparro por lo joven pero a Fin de cuentas un Flareon

—¡Mamá! —Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras corrian hacia sus Madres Ash solo salio de hay

para ver en la Sala de su Gran casa a todos quienes al verlo se Sorprendieron

—Hola a Todos —Dijo Ash y todos lo miraron

—¿Como volvio a Ocurrir? —Pregunto Grace sin entender nada

—no lo se la maquina estaba perfecta Noland y yo la revisamos —Dijo Clemont sin entender nada

Ash solo los escuchaba hablar entre ellos para Luego girar su rostro noto algo extraño habia muchas Maletas en la Puerta.

—No quiero preguntar el porque de esas Maletas —Dijo Ash nervioso

—Sucede que nos quedaremos con ustedes un tiempo Indefinido devido a lo que les sucedio

necesitaran Ayuda ademas que queremos pasar tiempo con nuestros Nietos —Dijo Johanna y Ash solo

sintio una Mirada punsante de todos los Padres del Lugar

—Ademas quisiera entrenar a Lucy para el Futuro devido que el Gimnasio paso a manos de un viejo Amigo Mio —El abuelo de Korrina solo estaba Centado Hay

—Ash ya se porque volvieron a estar asi —Dijo Gary entrando con una Hoja de Papel

—Te escucho Gary —Dijo Ash

—Bien veras Sucede que su ADN ahora es 90% Pokemon aun tienen una pisca de Humano por eso pueden Hablar y demas pero debido a la alta diferencia su transformacion Humana es Temporal pero no sabemos si otro disparo seria bueno o no —Dijo Gary y Ash solo Suspiro

—Osea que debemos quedarnos Asi? —Pregunto el

—Probablemente ...Si —Dijo el y Ash solo los miro

—Dime Ash ¿que aras Ahora? —Pregunto Scott al verlo

— Dijiste que aun podia participar de la liga de esta forma No? —Pregunto el y Scott asintio

—Planeas Participar asi ? —Pregunto el Padre de Ash este Asintio

—El primer y Segundo lugar reciven un premio de dinero con eso podre mantener a las Chicas un tiempo —Dijo Ash y Scott solo lo observaba

—Ash aun puedes tambien como cerebro y al estar Asi te pagare el Doble ya que tu condicion es especal —Dijo Scott y Noland lo miro

—eso te iba a Sugerir debido a su Estado y las bocas que tiene que Alimentar no le alcanzaria con el sueldo que nos pagas y eso que es mucho —Dijo Noland y una Pokebola comenzo a Moverse

—Ash no creeras lo que paso con Anabel .. —Dijo el y de la pokebola Salio Una Espeon con una Chaqueta como la de Anabel

—¡Ash! —Aquella Espeon salto y comenzo a Lamer a Ash

—A..anabel?! —Pregunto Ash y ella Asintio

—Alejate de Ash... —Las chicas estaban gruñendole a Anabel quien retrocedio un poco

—Ayuden me —Dijo Ash al verse en el campo de Batalla

Bueno aquí el cap verán decidí que vuelvan a ser pokemon porque pensé algo para el fic y los necesito así pero pedí permiso a mi hermana para eso , pero bueno nos vemos


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Eran las 6 de la Mañana y Ash estaba dormido en su cama junto a todas las chicas siendo ahora otra ves pokemon entraban todos en una, el solo seguía en un estado de Sueño no sabe ni como o porque pero sintio que era levantado y puesto en el Jardin para luego Lanzarle un balde con agua helada

―¡Ah! ¡¿Qué sucede?!―Grito Ash despertando de Golpe el miro quien fue y era Su padre , junto al Abuelo de Korrina y ¿Gary?

―¿Qué haces aquí Gary?―Pregunto Ash sin entender

―vengo a ver tu Entrenamiento además que Umbreon quiere ayudar ―Gary tenia una Sonrisa burlona en su rostro

Luego de que Ash desayunara el se preparo para el entrenamiento o mas bien desquite de parte del abuelo de Korrina ya que su entrenamiento consistía en luchas una luego de la otra con diferentes Pokemon pero Ash no se espero luchar contra su Propio Padre quien estaba Parado frente a el con un cinturón con Pokebolas ademas de su ropa que se componía de una Playera Negra, un Chaleco rojo con blanco , pantalón de Geans azul y una gorra idéntica a la de Ash

―Bien Ash , Satoshi este será un combate de seis contra Uno , Satoshi cambia de pokemon siempre que lo veas Necesario , Ash no pierdas tan rápido ―Dijo el Abuelo de Korrina y Ash suspiro

―Bien Hijo comenzemos ¡Blastoise ve!―Satoshi saco a un Blastoise que cuando Gary lo vio lo reconoció al instante

―¿ese no es el Blastoise de mi Padre?―Pregunto el y Satoshi asintio

―lo es , cuando volvia a Kanto me lo encontré dijo que te lo diera cuando termine el combate de lo dare Gary ademas el pronto volverá a Kanto ―Explico Satoshi y Gary solo se quedo para observar el combate

El blastoise de Satoshi ataco con Hidrobomba al cual Ash usando excavar logro esquivar pero no espero que cuando saliera este le golpeara con su Pata haciéndolo retroceder , cuando Ash se levanto comenzó a correr hacia Blastoise quien apunto sus Cañones a Ash pero no espero que este volviera a esconderse en la tierra , el tipo agua esperaba que saliera cuando sintio un golpe por la nuca cuando se giro no vio a Nadie solo un Agujero así que apunto sus cañones a el y disparo eso hizo que Ash saliera despedido al aire pero aprovechando la cercanía a blastoise contando que el suelo bajo suyo estaba empapado el lanzo un potente trueno dejando fuera de Combate a Blastoise .

―Blastoise regresa ―Satoshi lo metió a su Pokebola y saco otra

―quiero presentarte a alguien Hijo , ¡Sal Venasaur!―Satoshi lanzo la Pokebola haciendo que un Venasaur saliera de Ella

Delia quien salió a ver que sucedia ya que escuchaba ataques al ver al Pokemon de su Esposo solo quedo en Shock al reconocer al Pokemon.

―Venasaur…―Dijo Delia tapandoce la boca del Asombro el Pokemon al verla solo Sonrio

―Lo encontré cuando regresaba a casa ya tengo yo un Venasaur te lo regreso claro si aun lo quieres , querida ―Dijo Satoshi y Delia no dijo nada solo Asintio

El combate comenzó y Venasaur ataco con Toxico el cual Ash al usar excavar se salvo del ataque cuando salió y quería atacar con Misil aguja Venasaur lo freno de un latigazo y luego ataco con Hojas navaja pero el con un fuerte trueno las termino destruyendo Venasaur cuando iba a atacar con Rayo solar Ash concentro su poder y despidió varias esferas que chocaron con Venasaur era Poder Oculto y por el gran Daño que le causo a dicho pokemon resultaba ser que era de Fuego

―Genial parece que no estoy limitado a los cuatro ataques ―Dijo Ash y comenzó a correr hacia venasaur que al llegar este iba a atacarlo con Somnífero pero Ash le mordió el Cueyo electrocutándolo con colmillo Rayo para caer derrotado

―Bien llevas dos te faltan cuatro pero siempre vienen mas Fuertes ―Dijo Satoshi con una Sonrisa confiada al devolver a Venasaur a su pokebola cuando iba a guardarla Delia la tomo

―yo me quedo con esto ―Dijo ella tomando la Pokebola y yéndose del lugar

―Bien hasta ahora Ash lo has estado haciendo bien , Satoshi auméntale el nivel de dificultadad usa tus dos Pokemon especiales ―Dijo Cornelio y Satoshi asintió

―¡Deoxys ve!―Satoshi Saco un Deoxys en forma de Defensa quien solo quedo flotando al ver a su Rival

Cuando Ash ataco a Deoxys este lo levanto con sus poderes psíquicos cuando lo lanzo al suelo el aprovecho para usar excavar y evitar Daño se mantuvo en la tierra esperando la oportunidad de atacar

―Mantente atento deoxys este Jolteon es muy diferente a contra los que Luchamos ―Dijo Satoshi mientras buscaba con la Mirada a su Hijo cuando vio la Tierra moverse

―¡Hay ahora Psicorrayo!―Ordeno Satoshi pero vio que Ash salto a espaldas de Deoxys quien al voltearse solo observo como el Jolteon con Cola de Hierro lo mando a la tierra

Cuando se iba a levantar Ash ataco con Misil aguja pero Deoxys freno las agujas en el aire muy cerca de el Ash sonrio y lanzo un trueno hacia ellas haciendo que las descargas se disiparan y atacaran a diferentes puntos de Deoxys quien no espero aquel ataque cuando freno el ataque este iba a Atacar con Psiquico pero fue frenado por una descarga lo habían Paralizado.

―Increible…―Dijo Satoshi al ver aquello

Ash solo solto una descarga pero no la Lanzaba la estaba concentrando en su cuerpo cuando comenzó a correr con Ataque Rapido Satoshi solo observaba acercarse creyendo que era Tacleada de Voltios pero cuando se acerco Ash freno de seco y de un salto se coloco arriba de Deoxys aun cargando el trueno cuando iba a Lanzarlo solo lanzo algunas agujas de su cuerpo que se pegaron y electrocutaron a Deoxys quien quedo derrotado

―¿Que fue eso?―Pregunto Satoshi sin entender nada de lo que acaba de Suceder

―lo Llamo …bueno aun no tiene nombre jaja sucede que me gusta improvisar ataques como ese por ejemplo ―Rio Ash divertido ante su propia idea a su Padre se le cayo una gotita por la nuca al igual que a Cornelio

―Bueno no importa , veras ahora solo me quedan dos Pokemon pero con estos dos será mas que Suficiente estas listo?―Pregunto Satoshi y Ash Asintio

―Bien , preparate ―Satoshi lanzo las dos Pokebolas de las cuales en una se materializo un Charizard quien llevaba un Mega aro ya algo viejo mientras que el otro Pokemon le asombro a Ash ver era un Mewtwo pero no como el que conocía este tenia varias cicatrices dos en su Pecho , en su ojo Derecho ademas de verse mas viejo

―¿un…Mewtwo?―Pregunto Ash asombrado al ver a aquel Pokemon

―¿ya conocias a esta especie?―Pregunto Satoshi y Ash asintio

―si ...conoci a dos a lo largo de mis viajes ―Dijo el asombrado

―entonces crearon mas…yo conoci a este Mewtwo hace mucho me ayudo contra el lider del Equipo rocket luego se fue , cuando fui a la cueva celeste por el me reto a una Batalla donde casi pierdo pero Charizard logro esto ―Satoshi mostro una muñequera donde habia una piedra activadora cuando la Toco el Charizard de el mega evoluciono a la forma X

―ahora estoy muy seguro que no lograre ganar…―Pensó Ash al ver a sus rivales

* * *

 **Bueno aqui el Capitulo el fic ya esta llegando a su Fin calculen luego de este unos 7 capitulos mas hasta su final , ademas les digo no me gusta hacer esto pero les invito a leer un Fic que estoy Re editando es el de "Campamento Pokemon" si alguna ves pueden darle una leida se los agradesco , bueno sin mas me despido**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Ash estaba en el laboratorio del profesor luego del combate que no duro mucho por la Golpiza que le dieron, ahora descansaba ya que la Liga estaba pronta.

—Espero que estés listo Ash ya que sera mas difícil para ti—Scott entro al cuarto el Ex Humano asintió

—¿en que sentido? —Pregunto el todo vendado

—todos te mirara. Por ser el primer Pokemon que participa como entrenador—Dijo el poniéndose al lado

—No estaba Nervioso ahora si, Gracias Scott —Dijo el Dando un Suspiro el Rio

—No fue mi Intensión perdón Jaja–Dijo el riéndose Ash solo suspiro

–Animo Ash lo harás bien yo se que si–Anabel le apareció flotando este se Asusto

–Anabel deja de flotar me pones nervioso —dijo Ash

–Perdón–Ella se puso a su, lado y se froto con el

–Lo harás de maravilla yo lo se –Ella le sonrio y Ash le devolvió la sonrisa

–Gracias Anabel–Dijo Ash sonriendo

La puerta se Abrio de golpe dejando ver a las, Demas quienes estaban serias y enojadas

–¡Anabel Aun no es tu Turno! –Gritaron y fueron hacia ella pero esta las esquivo flotando

–Odio eso.. –Dijo Iris y todas salieron en busca de ella

–Que locas jajaja–Ash solo se rio por aquello

Al dia Siguiente La liga estaba por iniciar. Al igual que la última vez Ash obtuvo el privilegio de ser el uno de los entrenadores en portar la antorcha. Fue una estrategia de Scott y charles Goodshow para celebrar el primer pokemon que participa como entrenador en la liga. Para la tarea le prepararon un chaleco especial donde pudiera llevar la antorcha de manera segura.

El penúltimo entrenador estuvo confundido cuando vio al Jolteon.

–vamos. Pónmela en el hueco de arriba – le indicó Ash, pero él seguía dudoso. Los funcionarios le indicaron que estaba bien hacerlo.

Las personas veían sorprendidas a Ash con la antorcha colocada sobre su lomo corriendo. Llegó al estadio y subió las escaleras. Al final un brazo robótico tomó la antorcha y la echó en la base de la flama. Con una llamarada se anunció el inicio de la liga.

Ash estaba en el campo esperando para el discurso de Charles. Seguía siendo el blanco de miradas curiosas.

–Muchos se preguntaran el porqué del jolteon que llevó la antorcha, no? – dijo el anciano – pues déjenme aclararles que ese pokemon fue una vez humano y fue además antiguo participante de esta misma liga.

Hubo murmullos en la multitud. Ash se acercó a la tarima y habló al micrófono.

–un gusto volver a estar aquí – boquearon cuando lo escucharon hablar – soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y voy a ganar esta liga.

Luego los reporteros enloquecieron y trataban de entrevistar a Charles o Ash. Como no lo lograban le hacían preguntas a cualquier trabajador que recibió las indicaciones previamente.

Unos entrenadores a manera de broma le lanzaron una ultraball a Ash que lo succión, pero logró salir .

–Eso no fue nada Gracioso –Dijo Ash y vio como los de seguridad se los llevaban

El fue a la Sala de espera para saber cuando lo llamaran ya que el era el primer entrenador.

–Oye Jolteon no creo que dures nada, cuando el combate acabe te capturare –Uno de ellos miro de forma restadora a Ash

–Inténtalo si puedes–Dijo el mirandolo

–Tu lo quisiste–El se fue .

En la arena se dio el comienzo a los combates el primero en entrar fue aquel muchacho quien tenia una mirada confiada en su rostro.

—Ahora su rival, lo extraño del torneo por asi decirlo aquí viene ¡Jolteon!—lo presentaron y ash entro corriendo y freno fuerte mirando al entrenador, ash le gruñó.

—¡El campo será de Hierva! —la arena cambio ala de Hierva

—¡Sera un combate 3 vs 3 comiencen! —Grito dl referí

—¡alakazam ve! —El lanzó a su alakazam

—¡Kingler sal! —el cinturón de Ash desprendió la pokebola del Pokemon y unos brazos pequeños la lanzaron.

Alakazam lanzó un Psiquico levantando a Kingler quien fue lanzado a kingler este se levantó, su gran tenaza tomo un color azulado brillante y fue con gran velocidad hacia el alakazam al impactar se escucho como un corte, a alakazam se le cortaron las cucharas y callo debilitado , el ataque de Kingler fue Guillotina .

—¡Alakazam ya no puede continuar Kingler gana! —Sentencio el arbitro

—Grr… ¡Ya veras Tauros ve! —El saco un tauros

Tauros ataco con cornada la cual Kingler freno con su tenaza y de tan cerca le aplico una Hidrobomba, este se negaba a soltarlo mientras el potente disparo le daba en la, cara, cuando al fin lo solto Tauros apenas y se movia Kingler con Martillazo lo estampo en el suelo derrotándolo.

—¡Tauros ya no puede continuar Kingler gana! —Volvio a darle la victoria a Ash

—¡Ahora si! ¡Scizor ve! —El lanzó un Scizor mientras Ash aun usaba a su fiel Kingler

—¡Hidrobomba!—No dio tiempo de nada y Kingler le lanzo una potente Hidrobomba a Scizor quien retrocedió

Scizor ataco con Puño bala el cual choco con Matillazo cuando en una de esas Kingler atrapo a Scizor y comenzó a Sacudirlo.

—¡Guillotina! —,Kingler lo solto y no dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un fuerte corte derribo a, Scizor

—¡Scizor ya no puede continuar el Ganador es Kingler por lo tango la victoria es para Jolteon! —,Se dio un Anime la victoria

En un Palco.

Una pareja miraba las batallas muy interesados por aquel, Jolteon ya que era u ex humano

—¿Sera un buen sujeto de experimento? —Pregunto la mujer

—a giovanni le encantara poner sus manos so re ese raricimo pokemon asi que dudo que lo usen para experimentos—el solo se quedo serio mirando

—Eso lo decidira el Jefe por ahora solo lo vigilaremos —Dijo ella mirando.


End file.
